Supergirl:Legends
by ealperin
Summary: This is a story I made up based off of the Peter David Supergirl comic book
1. Teaser

Trailer ideas For my Untitled Fan-fiction

_**Disclaimer:**_ I DO NOT OWN any of the DC Characters (Clark Kent, Kara/Linda Danvers/Supergirl/Lois Lane,Rick Malverne, Buzz..etc..) that are portrayed in this story. They are Property of DC comics.

_**Kudos:**_ To my Friends _(not in any particular order..Saavi, Jedisthor,SHADOLiibrarian,Hyperion,Nexus,The Pariah... and others who have commented on any other crazy thread that I've posted over the yeas..)_ at The Planet Forums: For allowing me to get a Super/Supes-gasm _(every now and then)_ when I get an idea and post it on a bunch of new threads _(Sorry about that guys.. :-)_ and my Friends at _(You know who you are)_ who wait patiently _(Like, a few months, to be exact ;-)_ for my Stories to show up here._ (STILL trying to figure that out. )..._

With that I give you my "Untitled Story" teaser:-

_(Opening scene: Clark kent's farm)_

_( Fade in)_

_(Clark and Linda are talking near a fence Linda's leaning on the fence while Clark is looking at her without his glasses on in the sunset) _

Linda: Clark? What would you do to hide the truth from someone?

Clark: Anything.

Linda: What if it's someone you love? Would you still lie to them and say that you're normal?

Clark: _(laughs) _Kara…I learned I wasn't 'normal' as soon as I hit puberty!

_(Fade out)_

_(New scene for a separate trailer)_

Linda:_ (V.O.)_ Some people can safely say that their life's a sitcom. My life isn't..it's more like a roller coaster with new twists and turns each day..

_(Fade in: New scene at the Danvers' residence: afternoon, Linda's argueing with her mom)_

Linda: Mom! I'M NOT NORMAL! What don't you understand about that?!

Sylvia: Everything.

_(Fade out)_

_(Scene: Lois and Linda are talking at Lois' house)_

Linda: Lois...Clark's...Dead...

_(Lois turns around with fear in her eyes)_

_(Fade out)_

_(Fade in)_

Lois: Who did this to him?

Linda: _(in a cold tone)_ Lex Luthor.

_(Fade out)_

Lex: _(Taunting)_ Not so high and mighty since your cousin's gone now, Aren't you?

_(Pan to: Linda ticked off with flame in her eyes about to transform)_

_(Fade out)_

_(Fade in)_

Nightwing: She can't face him Bruce! She'll die out there!

Batman/Bruce: _(shows no emotion)_ I know. That's why you have to let her go.

_(Nightwing whips him around with tears in his eyes)_

Nightwing: I LOVE her Bruce! I don't want to...

_(Fade out)_  
_  
(Montage of Supergirl being beaten up)_

_(Fade in)_

Supergirl: Mattie. There's something that you need to know about me...I'm.. _(long pause)_ I'm Linda.

_(Fade out as a Pan to Mattie with a surprised look on her face)_

_(Fade in)_

Linda: _(V.O.)_ Everything in my life has consequences...But why did Clark have to be the consequence?

Wally: Lex is more powerful that you can imagine, Linda. Your Destiny will change.

_(Fade out) _

_(Fade in)_

Linda: What?! _(She grabs him and lifts him up into the air)_ What do you mean by that?!

Wally: You'll see. _(He smiles)_ It'll be amazing.

_(Fade out)_

_(Fade in)_

Supergirl: What's happening to me?

_(she's walking in a alley and touches a building, it glows then it melts, she pulls back her hand, scared)_

_(Fade out)_

_(Fade in)_

Cameraman: Uh, Boss! i think you gotta see this!

_(Close up: Linda running at super-speed between a few buildings)_

Male News Reporter: What IS that?..Zoom in on it.

Cameraman: I think it's someone moving...on air...

Male newsreporter: Gimme that!

_(Linda teleports)_

Male newsreporter: Where'd it go?

_(They hear a noise under the helicopter)_

Cameraman: I think we caught somethin'

_(Fade out)_

_(Fade in)_

Male reporter: Move Over! Where'd Sh-

Cameraman: uh boss? _( He taps him on the shoulder and points)_

_(Linda's in front of the helicopter with her civilian clothes on floating and angry)_

_(Fade out)  
_  
_(Fade in)_

Mattie: I guess every guy you see around here end up hitting on you, right?

_(after seeing a cute guy waving at Supergirl)_

Supergirl: _(Smirks to Mattie drinking her tea.)_ You could say that.

_(Fade out)_

(_Fade in: Bruce's mansion..Nightwing turns on the T.V., flips a few channels, picks a news station and turns up the volume. Linda just got out of the shower, her hair is almost dry, and dials her parents number with the Bat-phone. She dials some number to make sure no one can trace the call back , before/after she calls)_

Richard/Nightwing: Um, Linda? I think you secret I.D.'s blown.

Reporter: This just in Supergirl has revealed her secret identity..It's-

Linda: _(annoyed/ticked) (groans) _

Oh…. _(slams the phone down, rips off her robe to reveal her outfit)_

THEY. DID. NOT. JUST. SAY. THAT!

(She Super-speeds out)

_(Fade in)_

Mattie: _(To thugs)_ What do you need ME for?

Guy: You're bait so we can find your friend

Mattie: When she gets here, she's going to put you in jail.

Guy: Been there, Done that. Look, hun… she can't stop us…

_(Supergirl finds them and rips the door open)_

Supergirl: Think again, Dumb Ass..

_(Fade out)_

_(Fade in)_

Rude Guy: move. I don't have all day

Richard: We're trying to! _(whispers but Linda hears him) _You Jerk!

Rude Guy: What did you just call me?

Linda: _(whispers angrily)_ Richard, I don't have time for th-

Richard: I called you a JERK!

_(Slo-mo punch sequence: Rude guy throws a punch aimed at Richard, Linda grabs it, and crushes his fist. The rude guy screams)_

Linda: _(to Richard)_ Run!

Rude Guy: You're gonna pay for that!

_(cut to chase scene: dual with rude guy and Linda)_

Rude Guy: Gotcha now..

Linda: _(Sarcastic) _Ooo. I'm _so_ scared…what are you planning to do? Slam me through a few walls?

_(the Rude Guy smiles)_

Linda: _(Mouth opens a fraction)_ I was kidding about that statement!

_(He forces her through the wall and runs over Richard who's at the door on the other side, she resists at first and mows him down , a few seconds later she's through a few walls and falling)_

Linda: _(to Rude Guy angrily )_I'M NOT HAVING A GOOD DAY, BUDDY!

_(She starts to transform, covering his face with her hands, as they're falling)_

_(Fade out)_

_(Fade in Scene: Danvers' house)_

Fred:_ (to Linda as Supergirl)_ You really want to know what the matter is honey?! As soon as we got here, there was every news station in Metropolis AT OUR HOUSE! AND you know what?! They all wanted to know if you lived HERE!!!!!!

_(He stops screaming and covers his head as if he has a headache)_

Linda: Be Quiet… I heard something.  
_  
(Fade out) _

_(Fade in)_

_( Linda forces her hand through a wall and grabs a reporter. She uses her x-ray vision and see's a person on his hands and knees covered in grass trying to come in through the back. She Super speeds around the house and the guy bumps into her terrified because she has flames coming from her eyes)_

Linda: Don't. Even. Try. It.

_(Fade out)_

Alurra: Some one close to you will die..

_(Cut scene to headshots of everyone)_

_(Fade in: New scene: Linda's near a store and is talking to Nightwing/Mr. Grayson..but cuts the conversation short when she see's Richie Malverne across the street)_

Linda: Richie?

Richie: Linda _( He crosses the street not knowing that a car is about to hit him)_

Linda: RICHIE! _( She super-speeds and grabs him. the car crashes a little into her, but she's fine. They tumble from the impact and Linda lands on top of him)_

Richie: _(after they catch their breath)_ Linda ,You've changed…

Linda: _(Surprised)_ You noticed?

Richie: _(incredulous)_ Yeah.. The last time I met you, you couldn't even carry a 20lb backpack!

_(Fade out)_

_(Fade in)_

Richie: Linda I didn't come all this way for nothing. I came to tell you that _(long pause) _I have cancer…And…it's the rare kind…

Linda: What?! When was it diagnosed?

Richie: A few weeks ago _(Linda's about to interrupt)_ Don't worry I've been seeing the best doctors in the world for it. Oh! I almost forgot, I need to get home one of the doctors are supposed to call me for an appointment.

Linda _(a little cheerful but has a little worry)_ Good luck.

_(Fade out)_

_(Fade in)_

Richie _(At home: The phone rings)_: Hello?

Buzz _( In a NY accent)_ Hi, I'm callin' for a…Richard Malverne.

Richie: That's me.

Buzz: _(In his normal voice_) : What if I told you that I can get rid of your cancer free of charge?

Richie: I don't have t-

Buzz:_ (Comes out of the phone with an electric charge around him)_ Oh, but you do _( he smiles) _and I can cure it if you join me.

Richie: _(Crabs a broom and swings it at him but misses)_ What the Hell are you !

_(Fade out)_

_(Fade in :A street Leesburg, Linda and Nightwing are talking to each other while Richie is walking ahead)_

Linda: _(to Nightwing as Mr. Grayson )_ Is it me Or does Richie look different..like..he changed or something?

Nightwing: Honestly, I've never seen anyone sit and drink through 5 frappichinos and still act normal.

Linda: Dick, you're not getting it! He ordered a frumpet and a cup of tea at LUNCH TIME! AND he also talked in an ENGLISH ACCENT, I've never seen him do that!

Nightwing: I'm sure he's been to England or something, i mean, he's stinking rich, Lin, maybe he picked up the accent somewhere in London.

Linda: _(Annoyed) _UGGH! DICK! I don't think you getting th- _( long pause she looks at Richie with her X-ray vision and is talking to herself) _wait a minute…he had a cancer cell near his liver…and it's gone….what happened to him? He had it last night….

_(Fade out)_

_(Fade in)_

Linda: RICHIE! NOOOOOO! _(She transforms into Supergirl and is about to punch him)_

_(Fade out)_

_(Fade in)_

_(Fade in: New scene :Linda Realizes for the first time who the killer is)_

Linda: YOU!!!!!

_(She transforms,Super-speeds, and grabs the guy by the throat slamming him into a wall)_

_(Fade out)_

Supergirl: YOU KILLED MY COUSIN AND NOW YOU'RE GONNA PAY WITH YOUR LIFE!

Buzz: _(laughs) _on the contrary my dear _(He snears)_ You're already dead!

_(He transforms into a big glowy thing)_

_(End Scene with Supergirl having a surprised look on her face)_


	2. Part 1

Still Untitled story

Still Untitled story

Supergirl floated above hundreds of people with flashing cameras, yelling for her to come down and strike a pose. She didn't, instead she Super-speeded down and held the door for a few people to come in. When they were all seated, She went up into the rafters and watched the Grammy's, waiting in interest for her turn to go on stage and show the audience what she can do. After that she planned to have Superman drop by in the middle of the performance…. She listened very closely to the announcer then on the other side of the room when she heard someone gasping for air …then choking. She super-speeded right next to her and said "Are you al right, Ma'am?" No response "Are you chocking?" she asked. The woman clasped her hands around her throat and nodded. "It's going to be al right". She asked the audience if there was a paramedic in the building…A young man in his thirties stood up and rushed to her side. "Make sure she's okay after the show". "Okay" he said and started to do the Heimlich, "it's not budging." He said. "Let me try…Mrs.…this'll probably hurt a little bit…Well okay…Correction: Maybe a lot…so don't worry" She said during the commercials. She did a Heimlich and the chips came shooting out. "Please bring her some water, she said to the paramedic. " Are you ok?" she asked the woman. "Yes thank you" she said while drinking some water. "On with the Show!" Supergirl exclaimed. "As you all know, I'm invulnerable, so to prove it a few SWAT officers are going to come out and shoot at me" "You Ready?!" "Yeah", said the crowd. All of a sudden some ropes came swinging down from the rafters and some guys in all black outfits came onto the stage carrying guns and pointing them at Supergirl. "Wait a minute; you're not the SWAT Team" Said Supergirl with a surprised look on her face. In the background Lex Luthor's face appeared on the screen and said "You're right Supergirl, They're not the SWAT Team…but they're more lethal", he laughed. "LUTHOR!!", she yelled with her eyes blazing. "What are you doing?!...Where's Superman?" "Superman…Superman… Oh…Your cousin…He's with me in a kryptonite cell. Well… Superman? Any Last words?". "Yes... Kara…Save me! he said .The camera pans to Lex saying "Kara….interesting…Is that your Kryptonian name?"." Yes….Don't worry Kal, I'll get you."Hey Sweetheart, I think you forgot about us," said a thug pointing at his gun while signaling others to aim at her. " You do know that I'm invulnerable…Right?", she said with a smirk. "Yes, but, me and my boys want to find out by ourselves…ATTACK!", said the thug.. "Okay.. but I'm warning you…you wouldn't like me when I'm angry ". A thug punches her in the stomach few times but she doesn't wince.. "Okay…Now I'm angry" she says while flipping the guy over and throwing him at a bunch of black-suited thugs to her right, they go flying through a wall onto the street outside. "Anybody Else?", she said. A big group of guys came rushing up to her and huddles around her trying to attack her " So you want to play rough…huh?...well…OK", and she blasts them with a Psychokineses blast, Which sends a bunch of them flying in every direction using her PK she holds them in place over the audience… " Want to see a new trick?" she says and throws them out the same big hole through the wall. Her cape bursts into flames while two guys start rushing toward her, they burst into flames. "Need help cooling off?" she asked. She uses her Super-breath to cool them down then uses her PK to throw them out of the big new hole in the wall. "Ready, Set, Aim ,FIRE" Said an officer. Supergirl yawns while bullets are harmlessly bouncing off of her "Ohh.. that tickles" She uses her flame vision to melt the guns…and does a right hook to the first twenty people to her right which sends them flying out of the same big two holes in the wall. She shunts herself to the last twenty people and says "BOO!" with her eyes flaring…The guys scream and start running while Supergirl super-speed right in front of them saying "You're leaving just when the party's just started..?" She uses her TK to hold them down and counter blocks every other move they have. After that she just knocks them unconscious and leaves to save Superman.  
Within minutes she's at the Lexcorp Building staring at the window and teleports in. "Why Supergirl…what a pleasant surprise." "Enough chit-chat Lex. Where's Kal-El?" she says with demanding eyes. "Don't fret my dear. You'll get to him after you beat my guards…GET HER!" Lex yells and a force of 20 guards come barreling through. While Supergirl counter attacks and lights them on fire..Literally then she uses her TK to stop a barrage of bullets and drops them down on the floor. Lex is upstairs in the Kryptonite Cell having a chat with Superman. "It's been 6 years. Now I've finally defeated you. …I'm President…and with your friend fighting my guards. You won't have any time to recover. Then I'll watch you wither away and die" Then he laughs maniacally. With all the guards down and out Supergirl looks for Kal-El with her X-ray vision, peering through the walls and ceiling. She finds him crouching almost to the ground in pain. She Super-speeds to up stairs finds a really heavy steel door outside the Cell and rips it open and demands that Lex should return or Else. "Or else what? My pretty little firecracker you'll rip me in two?" "If not …then worse," she says "I can hurt you more than you'll ever know …"  
"Really? Let's find out shall we." Says Lex. Supergirl uses her PK and pins him to the wall while super speeding towards the Kryptonite cell. Tearing the steel Kryptonite bars and flies out the window with Superman. "Kal-El …Are you ok?" "Do I look ok to you?" " umm…no" "(pause) Thanks for saving me" " No problem…I'm going to take you to the Fortress of Solitude so you can recharge…Then I'll get back to the show"

" this is a paraphrase of a quote in Supergirl: Many Happy Returns , when Kara is confronting Rebel, right after Linda slugged her and took her place in the rocket.

Her exact words were "...I will Hurt you. I'll hurt you worse than you've ever been hurt in yoiur whole life. I can carve you up as soon as look at you. I can break you, boil you, freeze you. I can do things you can't imagine. things I can't imagine until I have to...and then I'll improvise."

Now the book has the remaining words which were changed in the Wallpaper "Part of me is hoping you will attack. And part of my is praying...for your sake, and my own peace of mind...that you don't. It's up to you."  
- from Dylan Clearbrook..used with permission (Kudos to Dylan )

I'm doing this as me...okay...here it goes...

They arrive at the Fortress and get scanned… They walked through a few doors into a hall way. While I'm walking Superman asks, "Tell me again, why I made all these hallways." I cross my arms, roll my eyes and tell him "You built this place as a Fortress of Solitude…Don't tell me you're getting lazy" "I'm not saying that…." He stops and says quietly that I needed my super-hearing to hear him "I need to recharge…right now…. I can't wait" We start walking ahead to the Recharge room and he gets his hand in the scanner with a little difficulty. I see his hand shake while getting it scanned, he almost collapses near the giant ship…I drag him to the ship's door and I put him in gently... I managed to push the button when he got inside before it closed on my hand… I look at him with worry for a few minutes deciding whether or not to leave him or get an answer as to why Mr. luthor did this. I decide to leave him and tell him that I need to take care of some business with Lex Luthor.

He stops the ship from activating and says " Whatever you do Mae…don't hurt him"

I said I won't…if I did it'll be all over the newspapers…he manages a laugh and I'm off the ground soaring to Luthorcorp

I've had my doubts about Kal-El and how much he put into caring for me and others…I can't stand it if he passes away…I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about this visit.. I'd better trust my instinct and call J'ohn to check out if he's ok...I called him and he said he'll be over in a few minutes. In the meantime, I'm soaring above buildings that are rising and sinking as Ispeed toward Luthorcorp..It's kind of funny that i've never really realized until now that Luthorcorp is adjacent to The Daily Planet. I laugh it off as i put on a stern face descending to Mr. Luthor's giagantic office window. I knock a few times

added more...continuation  
Mr. Luthor turns around with a glass of brandy in his hand and says, "Oh! your back"  
Then he mumbles to himself saying  
" Hey, at least she has some manners...Superman can't even come through the window without making a big entrance"  
I glared at him and said  
"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to let me in?"

He shuffles across the room and opens the window, While I fly into the room trying to make sure that I don't use my teleporting abilities..._because if he knew what I could do...well let's say ..It wouldn't be a happy ending_...So anyways

Lex says "Oh... I didn't mean to leave you out there. Please, come in...OTTIS! Would you mind taking her cape?" I see a chubby guy about 26 come stumbling across the room.

He motions to take my cape off..I Step back and gave him a look and said "Don't even try".

I turned to Lex after a few secoonds of silence saying

"Look, I'm not here to punish you or anything like that. I Just want to ask you a question."

"What is it?" he asks putting his cup of brandy down. I sat down in one of his chairs saying  
"Why did you do it?"He looks at me with a surprised look on his face and says,

" What do you mean, 'Why did i do it?' What did i do?" I said this angrily while walking up to him

"YOU know Exactly WHAT i mean! What did you do to Superman? AND WHY is he like THIS?!"

I tried hiding my worry of Kal deep inside me so he wouldn't notice...I practically screamed at him without going ballistic.

He was taken aback saying " Oh! So THAT'S what you came here for! " he chuckles saying "You never realized anything?..,like, how he's always out of breath nowadays or how he's trembling?"

I've noticed this and it brought me some memories and images I didn't want to remember...,like, for instance..trying to defeat BOTH Livewire and Darksied.We defeated Livewire with a tub of water...Ha! How simple was that part? she's made of pure electricity...Water and Electricity don't mix..

Superman told me to stay out of the fight with Darksied and that it was HIS fight to deal with...Darksied almost beat him to a pulp.. I ended up getting tired of waiting on the sidelines and had to save his butt last minute. I was getting angrier every minute worrying if Kal had any clues connected to this. He pauses while taking a sip of his brandy. He said this after a long pause " You've never realized Superman is DYING?"

Now THAT'S something I didn't want to hear.. I Super-Speeded up to him, grabbing him by his throat, pushed him up a wall with not even an inch of my strength...oh i'd say he was up there in ,like, 5 seconds.. So anyways... I'm firmly grabbing him by the throat with my right hand while my left hand is right next to his shoulder...I stare angrily at him almost using my flame vision saying,

"WHAT do you MEAN HE'S DYING?!" I could've broken his neck on the spot just by twisting it ...but I HAD to listen to Kal..I didn't want to hurt him..but I wanted to hurt Lex for whatever he did to Kal-El, so badly.

Some people say that the eyes are the windows to the soul. I took this chance stareing into his eyes trying to read his mind..I got images of finding a Space-ship, something being attached to his body, and Mxy for some odd reason..Then I drift slowly back into reality trying to find some sort of twinkle in his eyes or a smirk on his mouth proving his point. I found one and immediately dropped him ...

I was sort of confused. He rubbed his throat saying, "You've got a really strong grip." ..Then he goes behind his desk and says, " You've think you've won huh?..well think again" My muscles went tense ready for anything to happen. He pressed a button behind his desk..on top of one of his drawers.. and then room suddenly went pitch-black and bolts of electricity came shooting out from the floor.

I crouched to the ground trying to make myself a conductor ..I was in pain...so much electrifying pain..I managed to try and melt the button that he pushed from behind his desk and within a few minutes I broke free...Then Lex laughs and says "I got a little help from my friend here" ..

Almost automatically Mxy's bald little head pops out of a vortex. He's such a little guy...But he has a voice like Gilbert Gottfried..He sticks his head out saying " Hiya, Toots! remember me?" "Yes" ,I deadpaned, crossing my arms...There were many times we've met. I rolled my eyes saying "The last time you were here, you made Bizarro a girl." He laughs and says "Oh! you remember THAT one?" " Yeah" i said,then, i lit my hand ablaze and said to him "Read this" I wrote his name three times. He reads it over to himself saying "Haha! I like this ...wait a minute..."

It just dawned on him that he goes back to where ever he came from. I smile saying and waving good-bye to him. He said that i would get away with it.

On the contrary, I always do.

Lex smiles and I could've sworn his voice went robotic.

how should I describe it.. His voice went...Mr. I-Mac voice-like saying,

"Foolish child...You don't even know what is yet to come"

He starts laughing while the purple-ish metal that made up the floor rose up and attached itself to his skin, making his body look like some sort of armor. Then his eyes became...Possesed.

His eyes went white and glazed over. His skin turned a light purple-ish blue. Then last ,but not least, some kryptonite came shooting through the metal safes that they were contained in and laced itself around his body turning almost liquid-like.

"You DO KNOW I'm invulnerable to that stuff. Right?" I said, with my arms crossed and my eyebrow perked.

He just laughed and fired some of that liquid kryptonite straight at me. I ducked making it hit the wall behind me and Super-Speeded up to him grabbing him by the waist taking this battle to the streets. I had to teleport through the window. I didn't want to be the one paying for it if it shattered.. He just had this bug-eyed look after I did that. I looked at him a little scared and nervous that he actually found out and i dropped him..

_"So much for keeping that ability a secret.", _I mumbled to myself.

He managed to have jet-pack boots on with purple-ish -green flames coming out of the bottom. He hovered in front of me and said, "Tsk,Tsk..And you've kept this as a surprise from me?" He knocks me straight towards a building.

Thank goodness for being invulnerable. Not only physically but to kryptonite as well...The bad thing was that when I slammed into the building. The whole top came off and down into the streets. I managed to wake up just in time and melt it back on. _"I HAVE TO get him OUT of here. There are too many people around." _I said to myself trying to dodge some of his fire. One hit me and I screamed in pain. One of the liquid kryptonite bullet things morphed into a weird bug/leech thing and lodged itself into my skin. I fired up forcing it to go out. It ended up turning to ash as soon as it shot out of my pore. Now THAT was DEFINETLY gross.


	3. part 2

The only thing I hate about being in the Superhero business is that you have to get your hands dirty sometimes

The only thing I hate about being in the Superhero business is that you have to get your hands dirty sometimes. Especially in this moment I didn't want to hurt Lex i...i...wanted to...i guess... help him get that wierd armor stuff off him and make sure he doesn't get hurt by me...i scanned the area with my X-ray vision checking if there was any Lead around that i can cover him in...I didn't really find one...but i know a place where i can get a whole load of lead...I yelled at Lex saying "Hey Chrome Dome!! Catch me if you can!" I see his head whip around and smile...he had this look on him telling me that this is going to be very easy. I flew past a bunch of skyscrapers. and landed in an abandoned warehouse that I flew over a bunch of times ever since I came to Metropolis...it's a big storage warehouse that hold a bunch of things people didn't really use. It's actually a little outside of Metropolis...i think that's a good thing because no one really lives around this place... so anyways...the most abundant of things was that there was slabs of lead that people just left here just for the heck of it. But I had to use my X-ray vision to find it because they hid in behind a bunch of storage boxes...

I need to find a way to do this as fast as I can with out him trying to notice me. So I Super speeded to the slabs and welded them together. I left a big piece with a handle to trap Luthor after I catch him. I can sense him coming... I flew up into the rafters ...I can hear him even though he's a few miles away "Supergirl! Come out come out wherever you are!" I don't reply, I hear him say a little later "Don't you want to know where the anecdote is? I can help you" I super speeded downwards and landed with folded arms glaring at him saying "Oh Sure...like I'm going to fall for that..." I Super-speeded up to him and punched him square in the jaw...I heard a sickening crack as my hand connected with it. But I didn't hurt me as much as I can hurt him. His face twisted around as I heard a few bones go back into place I became a little weirder out at that moment I'll admit it. I said "You can try to hurt me as much as you want...but the only thing you WILL NEVER DO IS TRY TO PULL OFF WHAT YOU DID WITH MY COUSIN! Now...Where's the anecdote?" I grabbed him by his throat. He doesn't respond as soon as I dropped him, so I punched him again and he slides into the lead box...I then took the lid and welded that on top leaving a few air holes for him to breathe through...I flew out of the Warehouse with Luthor in the box straight to my destination: Luthor's Office. Hopefully he won't get out while I'm trying to maneuver though traffic. We finally made it to his window and I teleported the box with Lax through the window and I teleport inside. I ripped the box open and demanded where the anecdote was... Lax was back in his Armani suit...i'm guessing he still has his armor under it...and said "I'll never tell you" with the most sinister smile i've ever seen on his face...i wanted to wipe that smile off his face permanently...I walked up to him and said "Fine.I'll tear down every wall in here just to find it." i walked right up to his bookcase and started to move it...i heard a noise coming from his suit..Like he was taking out something...me super-speeded right behind him and said "Give me that." He had two flasks one with a pinkish liquid another with a blue-ish liquid. "This is the anecdote right?" i said "Yes ..but you don't know which one to use" He said in a deep voice  
"i'll take my chances. If he dies, you'll get to see ME way more often." I said as I walked to the window and flew outside with crossed arms. I super-speeded back to the FOS. Hopefully it's not too late.

I land inside the FOS and find out that Martian Manhunter is Scanning Superman with a built-in scanner from outside the ship to see if he's still responding..."I think these might help a little" I handed him the flasks..."let's try the blue one first..." he says as he puts it in the syringe...as soon as he put the syringe with the blue one in I heard a loud beeping noise.." J'ohn! What's happening?!" "I don't know...Oh.my. God. He's going into shock." I see Superman's face go pale with blue veins disappearing then re- appearing shake as if he was in a convulsion..."Do something quick!" I said screaming at him "Give me the other one!" he said over the noise. I gave him the pink one and he put it in. Superman's body went back to his normal color. J'ohn starts reading the vitals  
"Vital signs are normal. Heartbeat: regular. Body temperature: 98.5 degrees..." I see Superman wake up as if he had a nightmare of something... "Kara? J'ohn? What happened? What are you two doing here?" He says to J'ohn "Aren't you supposed to be in the Watchtower?"  
I stepped towards him about to say something when J'ohn interrupted and said "Supergirl was worried and she didn't want to leave you alone by your self so she called me down to check if you're ok" I paused glaring at him for a moment then said " Exactly...Oh by the way, Clark, you should be really happy that I did manage not to hurt Luthor..I'm leaving that part to you and me" I winked. I see him try to get up slowly...but he was in pain so I pushed him down a little "Not yet. I think you got to rest before we pummel him. Ok?" ""Fine" he said "Just call Lois and tell her that I'm going to be out for a few days" " Will do."

A few days later...

Superman and I are sitting on top of the Daily Planet with a very nice sunset in the background...  
"I almost lost you last week..." I said quietly Superman looks at me with those piercing blue eyes of his and says softly, "I know...if I DID pass away I would've allowed you to tell my secret to Lois and you would've taken full active duty as Supergirl.or Superwoman..." I smiled and said, "I'd still prefer Supergirl..." then I sighed and continued, "Honestly... if you did die... I would've killed Lex.and if i did that i would have to live with his blood spilled onto my hands for the rest of my life.and...seriously. I REALLY felt like killing him just to get to you... That's how far I would go." I stood up, wrapped my cape around my self and stared out ahead of a few building," The thing is... I don't know what I would do if you DID die...I mean... I wouldn't... be able to deal with that... Y'know?" I started to cry and he hugged me and said "You're getting older day by day...and each time. I feel like leaving you... but i don't want to... You're like the sister I never had" He takes my face into his hands and lowers himself so he's staring straight in to my own eyes... I can see little tears well up in his eyes "I love you and always will" I whispered as I hugged him... But our little moment was cut short because I heard a piercing noise.like a really high whistle "Arrgh!" i grabbed my ears. Superman rushed up to me and asked "What's wrong?" "I don't know but-"... I tried to tell him but I guess I was about to find out because I heard Lox's voice after that... "Supergirl... I know you can hear this. Too bad your cousin can't... I have an offer you shouldn't refuse...Meet me at the Lexcorp Building at 10 o'clock sharp. Alone. I have a surprise waiting for you..." Then I heard him chuckle...Superman asked me again "What's wrong? What happened?" "Do you want to hear the good news or the bad news?" I asked him in a worried tone. He folded his arms, looking interested, and said "The good news." I walked around and stopped short and turned my back towards him "The message wasn't for you." "And the bad news?" He pressed on... "It was Lax, He said he has a surprise waiting for me at 10 o'clock...but that's not all." "What else..." "He...Wanted me... alone." i said. "Kara! You can't make a deal with a Madman!" I turned around and practically screamed at him "Don't you think I know that?!..." I paused and recollected myself and said "Look... I know that...but I HAVE to do it...if I don't then we both know something bad will happen." He paced back and forth for a few hours. There was silence as all of this is going. Well actually there were a few sirens wailing around the city but that's for another story... I see him stop as he sighed and said "Fine. ...but if you need back up just call me or the JLU" He flew a few feet in front of me "Don't worry I will. " I said sitting down...waiting and watching the sunset for the right moment.

Lex Luthor Chapter. or...What really happend with him and that ship...

"I have something for a Lex Luthor" Said a the delivery guy "What is it?" He replied.. "I dunno..." The delivery guy shrugged "...but it's pretty heavy..." "Leave it here" Lex says..The mailman exits and Lex goes to the box and opens it..There's a faint glow coming form the ship..as soon as he's a few feet from it it engulfs him and he's bathed in a blue-green glow " I've never felt so much power! " He laughs after the ship spits him out and he's glowing in a blue-green glow with purpulish metal all around him..

I'm adding Parasite to the EVIL LIST...

Introducing Parasite

"Hey, Mac! Time for you breakfast!"said the guard in the Metropolis Assylum. Parasite gobbles the food then grabs the guard through the metal bars, growling at him saying "First off.. No one calls me "Mac" around here..and second, Stop trying to call me "The Flyin'-purple-people-eater" i'm purple, but i don't fly. ok?.." He drops him and he has a wide miscevious grin on his face " _But,_ i do eat people..." he laughs like a maniac and eats the guard whole like one of those big vampire/leech guys you see on the Blade movie series.Then he morphs into the guard..and laughs and says " I just love a LIVE meal" He runs out of the prison towards Metropolis.. .

Nightwing Guest stars in this scene!

_(fade in)__(open long pan shot over a few buildings to where Supergirl is sitting on the Daily Planet)__Supergirl:(thinking) I know that Superman and i are the two most powerful people on the planet, but sometimes even having Super-powers can be challenging...i mean, it took me a little less time than him to develop my abilities, but defeating all the Supervillans can be difficult with or without them because we're only two people...I need some air...__(she jumps off the ledge, lands on the ground and walks towards GothamCity)__Supergirl: (Continued in thinking mode) I've got to find Oracle..maybe she has some info on how to beat Lex at his game.__(She walks through an alley way where a few thugs are crowded around and talking about her)__Male Thug: Hey Super broad!__(Supergirl ignores him)__Male Thug (continued): Yo! i'm talkin' to you!__(Supergirl stand in place and gets a little aggravated)__Supergirl: Call me that again. I dare you.__Male Thug: What, Super broad? i didn't hear you?__(Supergirl lets loose and grabs his hand about to crush it)__Supergirl: Look i'm havin' a bad day.Belive me you don't wand to make it-__Nightwing (off stage) : Any worse? __(Supergirl looks surprised)__(Nightwing jumps off a ledge and land next to her)__Supergirl: Exactly. So (She says to the thug) Do you want to try to make my day any worse?__(The thug sneers and calls her a Super Broad again)__(she snaps his ring finger then twists around and dislocates his shoulder)__(Supergirl and Nightwing walk away seeing that their job is done and they start talking)__Supergirl: i didn't know you still fight crime here. I though. you do it in Bludhaven.__Nightwing: I do...It's just that Bruce is in the Watchtower in an important emergency meeting with Clark...He wanted me to watch the city for a day...Oh...Speaking of Clark..i heard about what happened between you and Lex.__Supergirl: Oh, Really?__Nightwing: yeah. i know how you feel...I've known Bruce since i worked with him as Robin... i knew my parents while i was in the Gotham Circus. When they died, Bruce took me in and he became my mentor. I know any day now he could croak... __(He smiles)__Supergirl: (thinking) in some ways more than others Nightwing and i are similar...i mean he has a mentor...and i do too...but we're both afraid of losing Clark and Bruce..__Nightwing ( continues): Losing someone we love is the hardest to accept.__Supergirl (Sadly): I know__(They have silence for an awkward moment. Then Supergirl feel the ground shake)__Supergirl: Did you just feel that?__Nightwing: What?__Supergirl: The ground just shook. I felt it move__(Nightwing puts his ear to the ground and listens for any movement)__Nightwing: Yeah i think is coming from-__(Supergirl see's a blinding explosion near the LexcorpBuilding)__Supergirl: Over there.__(Supergirl grabs Nightwing and Super-Speeds towards the explosion)__Supergirl: You're coming with me.__Nightwing: Wait! What? I forgot to tell you i can't deal with really high speeds... __(Nightwing looks like he's about to hurl b/c he's moving at an incredible speed)__Nightwing: I think i'm gonna barf on the way there__Supergirl: Just don't do it on me, ok?__(Nightwing looks at her for a millisecond but it seems longer, she smiles)__(Supergirl stops a few feet from the building,Nightwing's stomach starts to feel awkward and he barfs in a nearby bush)__Nightwing:(moans) whew. All better__Supergirl: Good, now let's go inside__(Nightwing grabs her for a second)__Nightwing: i almost forgot to tell you...when Bruce was talking to Clark He said that i should look out for you.__Supergirl (in a sarcastic tone): Great... now I have a babysitter.__Nightwing: it's not that bad...__(they smile at each other and go into the building)__Supergirl: Look i like having the company. But...oh never mind...I'll tell you later__(She sees a big piece of the building collapse and grabs Nightwing out of the way)__(She scans the building to see if anyone is still inside, she see's someone and__turns Nightwing around and points)__Nightwing: Who's that?__Supergirl: i don't know but i think we're gonna find out._

(Parasite's walking down the streets of Metropolis in his officer disguise ..he stops by a telephone booth and decides to call Lex)

Parasite: Hey boss... i'm right by ya.

Lex: good...i have an erand for you. Go to the Metropolis Bank-

Parasite: wait a minute i heard that place is guarded.

Lex: i'm sure you can get in with no problem

Parasite: how much money are we talkin' about?

Lex: More that you can count.

Parastie: okay then what should i do-

Lex (Angry) Rob the BANK you Idoit!

Parasite: fine.. i'll go to you right aftrer to retieve the loot.

( parasite goes to the bank in his officer uniform and walks to the front desk)

Parasite: hi. i'm checking out an account for a Mr. Luthor

Lady: Do you know what the password is?

(parasite gives her a random name and the lady types it in)

Lady (frowns) i'm sorry that wasn't it.

Parasite : fine do you have this one ( he morphs into parasite the lady screams and faints.. a male co-worker rushes to her side and points to the direction of the safe)

Parasite: Thanks

(Superman hears the woman cream from a few miles away and goes to the bank)

Superman: Hey parasite, having fun?

Parasite: Yeah, so much fun that its' to DIE for!

(he gets a big sack and fills some of the Kryptonite ..then he gets a big Chunk of kryptonite andlays it down next to superman, He runs with the bag)

( Superman is breathless and contacts the JL)

( a few minutes later)

Lex: So did you get it?

Parasite: yeah, and the big blue boy scout didn't even get in my way.

(awkward silence)

Parasite: So where's the reward?

( Lex gets the Kryptonite and absorbs it and laughs maniacally)

Lex: oh you'll get it..

Parasite: What the-

(he absorbs Parasite)

( the JLU reaches Superman and get him to the watchtower)

Sg and nightwing end freeze frame)

Nightwing: Who's that?

Sg: i think were gonna find out.

( lexiac/ parasite...y'know i''l call him EVIL here.. is absorbing the electricity)

Evil: hey, Supergirl!

( sg glares at him)

Evil:guess what? Superman's gonna die in...about 40 seconds.

Nightwing: i hope he's kidding

Sg: so do i

( She knocks Evil through a building instead of staying down Evil gets back up)

Sg: oh boy, Here we go again

( evil knocks her and nightwing outside. Sg grabs Evil by the fist and shoves him backwards into a wall)

Sg : Supergirl calling JLU..JLU pick up.

J'ohn : This is JLU

Sg; J'ohn i need to get up the watchtower

J'ohn: You have an un identifies passenger with y-

Sg: it's nightwing! J'OHN GET ME UP THERE NOW!

J'ohn : ok..ok.

They beam up

SG superspeeds into the main room ans sees Superman on the verge of dying..Batman has his cowl off)

Sg ( in a stern voice) Move.. i need to talk to him.

(Batman lays him on a chair)

Superman: you can tell lois our Secret...and tell her that i love her.

( he dies Sg cries)

SG: NOOOOOO!

Nightwing: i'm so sorry...i'm soo sorry Linda

SG glares out the window and has grited teeth and clenched fists)

sg: Lex is gonna pay.

Bruce: You can't beat that thing.

Sg : Oh really?! Have you forgotten something, Bruce?! i'm his cousin! i have Super-powers unlike you!..Both of you know how other people feel when they lose someone they love.

Bruce: I know..but you can't change what just happened.. no one can

SG: believe me, when it comes to change i can deal with it... now.. move

(some of the memebers hold her back)

SG: let go of me!

( she breaks free and Super speeds towards Earth)

(Sg hovers next to Lex's window..Evil is there and She's ticked off)

SG : LEX YOU'RE GONNA PAY! YOU'RE GONNA PAY WITH EVERY LAST CENTIMETER OF YOUR DAMNED LIFESPAN!

( She grabs him and slams him into the concrete he flips around and punches her. she reacts and drags him through the concrete into a few buildings)

I slammed him hard into the concrete, lifted him up and asked

"Why did You let him DIE?!"

I wait for a reply. he doesn't give me one instead he punches me and says

" I 'let him die'? i think you got it wrong blondie! You're the one that took both viles!"

I glare at him..I took both viles...so ..it's not my fault he died...luthor just tricked me into killing him...i turned around him, pulled his arm behind, and whispered angrily

"Did you Even have a cure for it?"

He laughs

"Stupid girl...i never did..."

I became extremely angry. He pushes me back about 10 feet leaving a trail of broken concrete in front of me. I super-speed right up to him and started pounding the heck out of him

"THIS-"

I slam him into the ground harder with all the force i have that i can bare...

" IS FOR THE LIVES YOU DESTROYED!"

I heave a little...I'm tired..I can't take this..not now...I pause to look at the sky...ohh...great..It's raining. how ironic.  
...I start to cry, angry wet tears of sorrow...I see some reporters start to come towards me...I walk towards them. not looking. ...  
Lois Lane starts to push her way through..  
" Supergirl...What happened? do you have any comment on-"  
I just glare at her. saying it with my eyes.. I'm tired..I don't want to talk about it...she put her microphone down slowlyUnderstanding..The Cameraman looks at her confused, "Just tell Mr. White that she has no comment" I nod my head and start to fly off..she grabs me and whispers "We'll talk later" i say ok and I soar towards my house...alone...scared...tired..sad

everything at once...

I slammed the door to the house immediately...I don't care if anyone saw a blonde just walking in without any emotion...I go to my room and cry. Maybe that'll make me feel better.

I stare at the wall in my room. Then I scan the rest of it deciding what to do next.

I take some of the clay figures I've been making and throw them on the floor.


	4. part 3

"Why did he have to die?" I kept asking myself...

I lie face down and smothered the pillow against my face and sob...

I start to see a light...it gets a little brighter with every passing second and then it opens up to the Kent farm..

I lean against a fence while Clark is looking at me with out his glasses on, at the sunset.

I pause for a moment trying to think of something to say after a long day of hard work...

I look at him, finally, with my blonde hair waving in the breeze.

"Clark? What would you do to hide the truth from someone?"

He looks at me seriously.

"Anything."

"What if it's someone you love? Would you still lie to them and say that you're normal?"

He looks at me then laughs, " Kara…I learned I wasn't 'normal' as soon as I hit puberty!"

I start to smile Then I turned serious,

"No really. Clark, I mean it. What if you want to tell your biggest secret to someone... without giving them a heart attack...what would you do?"

"It's difficult to say. I mean, I try to tell Lois about me but she never listens-"

"About what, That you go around saving the world in Long Johns?"

"Well yeah...but the thing is, you need the right moment ...like you can't go to her front desk as the person she loves and say that"

I see him get a little nervous at explaining it.

"That you're someone else when all she knows is that you're the most amazing guy on the planet and you can't ask her out without stammering."

"I know what that feels like. The thing is… I want other people to know...The REAL me. Not that I'm living a secret life as a loner."

He walks up behind me and puts his hand on my shoulder  
"You're not, you have me. Just give it some time, Kara. You'll know when you're ready to tell people about it."

after flashback #1

I felt myself lurch foward into a white oblivion and stop. I enter a white room with nothing in it. I felt my hands clutch something hard. I open them and find a rock. _"I shouldn't have been so stupid" _,I said half aloud while slowly crushing the rock, watching in sift through my fingers like sand. I realize,_ "He's dead because of my mistakes."_ I sensed someone coming behind me, and I flame up my hand.



"Don't come any closer or i'll roast y-"

A deep voice that was long forgotten surfaced.

"It's not your fault, Mae."

_Mae...only one person calls me that_...I disintegrated the last ember of my flame and turn speechless

"Clark?"

Next Chapter

I look at him head to toe, covered in a white fabric similar to his red and blues but with an outline of his "S" in black (or silver)

I start to stammer

"How'd you...How'd I-"

He motions me to calm down, and tells me that I'm dreaming

"Dreaming?! HELLO? Is anyone over there?!" I knock on his forehead, He grasps my hand..unnaturally warm (for a_ Dead_ person)

"Where am I?"

"Heaven", he replied

I stare at him, my mouth opening a fraction, and he laughs

"Well actually it's a demension in your subconsious mind-" , he smiles, "but i loved the reaction"

He sees me smile, then turns serious.

"Mae, I'm here for a reason, You're here because you were destined to take my heir as Superwoman...or Supergirl-", i see him walk around, "He chose you and He has a good reason.

He stops and turns towards me,

"You're more powerful than He can imagine. Than I could imagine-"

"I wasn't 'Chosen' for anything! This-", I pointed to myself, " -happened to me when i turned 16! I don't even remember who I am! YOU call me Mae. Ma and Pa Kent call me Kara...i_f that __**is**__ my name_...and my own parents are about to disown me!-"

I shuddered remembering the premonition, "I know that because I had a vision about it!"

I heaved, then calmed down and folded my arms across my chest

"Did Wally put you up to this?"

He looks at me confused.

_Don't tell me that he doesn't know __**Wally**_I sighed and began describing him.

"Wally...A kid up to my shoulder-", I motioned (all this) while talking to him, " -wears bow ties, glasses and carries a baseball bat as a Security Blanket "  
He stares at me for a few more minutes.

Then, with a knowing smile, he says yes..

"Mae look around you...no matter what your name is, YOU'RE our only hope. Look at the wall."

He waves his hand at what looks like and empty wall, it disintegrates turning into Earth revolving in space.

"_Earth_ Needs YOU-", He looks at me sternly,  
"_I_ need you"

I look back at him, half scared and whispered.

"What _am_ I, Clark? What have I become?"

He smiles, "A hero."

Entitled "Reality Check"

I felt myself being pulled backwards in time.

Then I stopped.

Total darkness.

Except for the hundreds of noises in my head.

Cars honking.

Little children scampering around in their front lawn.

People's thoughts quickly entered my mind.

_"Did you see that? He looked at me!"_

_"Do you thinks these pants make my butt look big?"_

_"C'mon Theresa, time to go to school"_

_"But I don't wanna... It's big an' sc-"_

A really loud beeping noise cut through the calm atmosphere like a knife

_What the-?_

I realize the inconsistent beeping noise was my alarm clock going off. So, I scour for the alarms clock where it always is…A few inches to my right and slam. Through something.



I felt dust and debris fall downwards off my fist …_ That's weird. Never did __**that**__ before._

I grope around trying to find the box. Instead, I find whatever I'm on is flat like a floor…or a CEILING! _Great…just great._I scoot around feeling my self brush against the only light bulb in the room. I snap my eyes open, blond hair falling onto my face. I wisp a few strands out of my face, still not realizing I'm on a _freaking'__** ceiling**_.

I lose my grip and start to flail wildly through the air._ Concentrate…Breathe._

I regain my grip tightly grabbing onto the ceiling, feeling my fingernails digging into it. _Relax. You're only possibly more that 15 feet up in the air…  
Right…and __**now**__ I'm supposed to feel comfortable?!_

I swing my body down letting my feet be the only thing still attached to the ceiling. _Great. Now, I'm a Bat._

I sigh and slowly push off doing a back flip and land softly onto the floor. I walk towards the mirror and see me as Supergirl. Blonde, Blue-eyes that can see through almost anything, 6 foot 2. grip like a vise.

I smile, then breathe in. coughing.

_Ugh..What's that sme-?_

I sniff my armpits and gagged.

_Definitely need to take a shower._

I look upwards towards the ceiling_. _

_And I DEFINETLY need to fix_ _the fist-sized hole in the ceiling._

_I'll do it later._I grab some clothes, take a shower dry myself and put on a dry set of a t-shirt,jeans and a plaid jacket, transformed back into Linda, and run downstairs.

I saw the red dot on my message blink. 2 new messages. I grab some Cheerios and milk, make some cereal and press the button.

_Linda, It's Mom, honey. I-We haven't seen you in 6 years- _

I remember what happened 6 years ago. Today is the anniversary of officially moving into this apartment, after having a BIG argument with my parents about Buzz and Rick Malverne. It happened at the end of senior year after doing a lot of hero work.

Entitled Flashback #2..for now. Until I come up with something more fancy..

I remember everything like it was yesterday. I walked home after school after saving someone. My mom's worried sick (I haven't been at the house in 3 days. That's why.) Mom glares at me angrily as I enter through the door.

"Where have you been, Linda? I've been worried sick."

I stare at her and said, "I'm fine." Then I sighed and corrected myself, "I went out for a walk."



She walks up to me. "You look so tired, Hun, what's wrong?"

I start to walk towards the fridge and get some orange juice. I closed the fridge, got a cup and went to the counter,

"It's nothing." I said as I poured myself a drink.

I close the cap to the O.J. and put it back to the fridge.

Mom looked at me and finally said, "I called your friend Mr. B. Alzebub but he has-"

I spit out the O.J. and looked at her angrily, clenching my teeth in the process

"You _called_ _him_?!"

She shrugged, "It was either him or that Malverne boy."

"Which one?" I folded my arms across my chest.

"He had an English acc-"

"_That _would be _Buzz_." I said a little annoyed.

She looked at me again after a long silence, "I want to know where you've been for the past few days."

"Busy." I replied.

"Doing what?" she questioned.

"Nothing you'll understand." I said hotly

"Don't start giving me an attitude young lady." She warned, "You know I don't like it."

"Yeah. Especially when you have a drink or two each night because of our dysfunctional family." ,I seethed under my breath.

She ignored the comment saying quietly "I'm going to have a talk with Mr. Alzebub and that Malverne boy."

"Not if I can help it." I slammed the door.

A few days later my mom went to walk around Leesburg, and guess who she meets?

Surprise, surprise.

Buzz.

At the same time I was walking on the opposite side of the street getting some groceries when I saw them talking.

I stared at my mom in disbelief.



"_She's going to do It."_, I said under my breath.

I growled. Furious at her.

_Not on my watch._ I used my super-hearing. It's a good thing I caught her in time.

"Just the man I wanted to see" my mom says laughing after she bumps into him. "How're you doing, Mrs. Danvers? Long time no see." I see a smile slowly form on Buzz's face.

_Uggh, I hate him,_ I seethed.

I hear my mom chuckle then ask him, "I just wanted to ask you a question"

"What is it,luv?"

"What happened to my Linda? She hasn't been around. The last time I saw her was yesterday and she was upset about something."

I see his eyes go big.

_Great, He's going to tell her_

_._ "Oh..Linda? She's been-"

I drop my bags of groceries and move into a blur, grabbing Buzz by the shirt collar.  
"What the bloody?!-"

He looks up and says in a deadpanned voice,

"Oh. It's you" ,He smiles mischievously,"- Could'a given me a flippin' whiplash."

I glare at him.

"Not funny Buzz."

"What was I supposed to say, doll?" ,he says looking up at me.

I glare at him harder than before.

"If you said anything even_ related_ to what I've been doing so far, I'll drop you so fast you'll liquidate onto the asphalt." , I seethed.

"What if I-?"

I glare at him, eyes burning red, for a chance to burn a nice big hole though his skull.

I loosened my grip, letting him fall an inch.

He laughs.

"Try it, Love."



I see his eyes go dark with that demonic look in his eyes that I despised so much.

"I _dare_ you."

"You _disgust_ me, y'know that?" I whispered fiercely.

"Ditto."

He smiles and I finally let go seeing him plummet to the ground at  
35 feet above the ground.

I let a sigh escape me as I finally realize his demonic form isn't as it used to be, so I super speeded downwards letting gravity run its course, and seeing him move upward I fly towards him grabbing him again.

"An' here I thought you were actually going to let me liquefy"

"Shut up-", I snapped, "If you do that again, I swear I'll-"

"You'll knock me out so hard I won't regain consciousness, right?" He grins.

I glare at him once again.

"Right."

I drop him off on a roof of a nearby building.

"Hey! Why'd you-?!"

"Gotta go." I fly away as he tries to grab for my cape.

"Snotty ungrateful lil' brat!"

"I _heard_ that!"

I hear him curse and I smile.

I float above some buildings trying to decide what to do next. _I'll visit Mom and dad,_ I say with a sigh to myself. I look around making sure no one sees me and i transform back into Linda, closing the back door, just as dad walks in the front. Mom's near the counter drinking _(again)._

"Hi Linda."

"Hi dad."

"Where've you been?"

"Why is everybody asking me that?" I say frowning.

"Mom and I were just talking about you." he says, matter-of-factly.

"Great." I said sarcastically



"Don't bother with her, Fred, She'll ignore us-" I hear my mom slur, " like she always does"

"Sylvia, Now's not the time for your input-" I hear him whisper "You need some sleep"  
I see my mom yawn and, almost comically, stand up and collapse onto her bed in the other room with my x-ray vision. With her gone, my dad walks up to me, startling me for a second, not realizing I can see his ribcage as he's walking. I shut it off and look up towards him. "Now, Linda, I'll ask you again…Where have you _been?-"_ he said, his brown eyes looking straight into mine. "Are you with that Malverne boy, again?"

"Stop calling him that, Dad. And stop interrogating me like I'm a criminal. I don't have a record."

"You have a record of being over his house." he folds his arms, eyes narrowing. I gave him and equally-as-hard stare back at him. Seeing that I easily out-matched him in the staring contest, I quickly let some steam out saying," I can't _believe_ this! You're spying on his _house…and me?!"_

"I had no other ch-"

"Don't give me that! Of _course _you _had_ a_ choice! I'm your daughter!!"_

"He told me you were going to be like this.", he said quietly.

"He?!-"

The next day Richard walks up to me after school, disappointed.

"So, you know, huh?"

"About _what_?", I asked confused.

"The interrogation."

"Yeah. I still can't believe it."

There was a few seconds of awkward silence then he looked at me saying quietly, "People are talking about you, saying that you have problems."

" I- I do, it's just.. I can't explain them to my parents."

I cover my face with my hands,

" Oh _my God_! I'm _not _hearing this! You-"

I pointed towards the direction of the house, "-Interrogated _him_?!"

"I had to. He was your only friend."

"_God!"_ I slammed the door leaving the house empty handed and on an empty stomach at the moment.

"That's why you moved out?"

I looked at him surprised.



"Who told you_ that_?"

I see him reply, but I cut him off waving my hand at him saying,

"Never mind, whoever told you that. Tell them I'm not moving until the end of senior year…Speaking of which, are you going to Senior Prom?"

"No. I'm not because-"

He whips me around and kisses me leaving me breathless.

He regains his posture after seeing me quickly blush.

He says, "I'm moving."

My mouth drops.

"Wha?- Where?"

"Mississippi, Or something. My dad wants me to run his boating business since I'm his only child."

He shrugged.

"So…What are you planning to do over the summer?"

A smile crept onto my face.

"Me? Save the world from diabolical evil."

He laughs "_Right. _Like _you_ can do that_"_

I smile knowingly.

**MEMORIES**

END of Final message.

_Great._

_I missed the last one._

I press the button.

"Linda, it's Mattie, girl. I haven't seen you in 3 _days_ what's up?" She paused.

"Oh! I almost forgot, I'm having a night shift tonight from 7 a.m. to 7 p.m. Meet me in the front office so we can chat. I'll try and make it for Starbucks in the morning. See you there."

_Good old Mattie._



I smiled, went to my room and checked the time. 6:30 a.m. _I'll make it_. I super-speeded to Mom and Dad's house, Remembering the final days I was there last. Mom and Dad had saddened looks on their faces after each suitcase I packed was in the trunk of my car.

"Got your stuff?" My dad asked while I shut the trunk.

"Yeah, Dad."

Mom and Dad look at each other. Dead silence. Mom's the first person to hug me

"I Love you." She says while squeezing me

"Love you too." I managed to squeak out.

She didn't let go.

I waited a few more awkward seconds patting her back.

My dad coughs.

She looks up.

Tears welled in her eyes.

Dad's turn to squish me.

"I'll miss you, hun."

"Thanks."

We let go and I walk around to the front of the car, opened the door, and hopped in.

Turning the ignition on, I drive out and breathe slowly.

Not letting them see my tears, I look into the rearview mirror and see them waving.

I wave back to them.

Crying.

Present day

The apartment is a few miles outside of Metropolis.

I opened the door, found my room and set my stuff out; books,clay figues that I made, pictures of me and my parents before I merged with Matrix, having brown eyes instead of blue.

I sighed remembering it all.

I left the apartment closing the door behind me and began to walk towards my parents house.

I stopped a few streets before their house realizing that a couple is walking ahead of me.



I felt a cool breeze brush past my face, startling the pedestrians, urging me to super-speed.

I smirked.

_Why not._

_I have only a few blocks to go._

I looked behind me.

Seeing no-one.

I race towards the next block, went around a corner, then I walked again.

I heard them a mile off.

"What was that, hun?", the guy said, shocked.

"I don't know."

I heard them shuffle around trying to pin-point what just happened.

I let them walk past me, slowly backing up, letting them have their space.

They each let out a sigh.

The man began to turn his head back but I'm gone and all they could feel is a breeze.

I heard the guy finally say

"It's probably the wind.".

I turned around another corner, seeing my parent house I smile.

I walked over to the front lawn.

Seeing that my dad's Leesburg police car isn't home, I cautiously open the door to hear that my mom was in the shower.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Mom"

"Linda?"

I heard mom shut off the shower, minutes later she came wrapped in her cotton robe.

She grabbed a cup of coffee from the counter.

"Dad'll be here any minute."

"Good."



I started to walk around to where the fridge is, admiring all the memorabilia of Supergirl.

_Geez, I was such a nerd._

I smiled, walking towards the counter, when a vision struck me.

I grabbed the counter for balance.

_Not again_, I said grimacing.

_**Vision**_

"What did you do to our daughter?" I heard my father scream at me.

"Dad its m-"

I saw my dad squint his eyes, turning serious.

"No it's NOT. You're. You're a monster!" I see him whip out his gun and

BANG!

End Vision

The following scene isn't in the comic book series.

I hear it echo in my mind, leaving me breathless. I felt something break off. Looking downwards, I realized broke a chunk of the counter off. _Great_, I whispered to myself. I heard the doorknob turn and I quickly disintegrated the peice of granite, letting the sandy filaments seep through my hands, behind my back.

"Hi Linda. Nice to see you home."

"Yeah, I decided to, uh, Fly by." I said, laughing nervously.

"So. What have you been doing for the past 6 years? We haven't seen you."

_Oh, goody. _

_He remembers_.

I sigh.

"We'll... There's something I have to tell you..."

I saw my mom walk out of her room and stand to the right of my dad, dressed as if she's going out to church again.

"What is it?"

"Well, I'm not who you think I've been, for starters." I said, sarcastically.



I saw my dad's eyes darken and close to slits saying in a deadly cold voice

"_What do you mean by __**that**__?_"

" I-I... Look...I'm-"

_C'mon Linda, let it out!_ ,I said silently urging myself to go through with it.

" I'm.. For the past 10 years... I've been saving the world as Supergirl."

They stare at me for a few seconds, and then laugh.

I transform into Supergirl.

Mom looks on.

Horrified.

I saw her eyes roll up, and then she fainted.

Dad does a double take

Traces his holster with his finger for a second, and whips out his gun.

"DON'T MOVE!"

I put my hands up.

He aims it straight at me.

"I don't know who you are or where you're from, but-"

His hands shook a little, but he steadied his aim.

Clearing his voice he said, "Give me back my daughter or I'll shoot."

I see him breathing heavily.

A sweat drop developed at his temple.

He walked towards me, a little calmer then before.

"Who are you and what have you done to my daughter?"

"Dad it's m-"

I saw my dad squint his eyes.

Turning serious.

"No it's NOT. You're. You're a monster!" I see him whip out his gun and then..



BANG!

I see the bullet ricochet off my chest and into an expensive piece of China, shattering it. He looks quickly at it, hands shaking. Terrified. I stare at him, my mouth opened a fraction. He fires again, this time it misses the China and hits him near the foot. He jumps out of the way. I heard Mom stirring. She finally wakes up after a few minutes.

I gave stared at dad, who, in turn, clicked his gun.

"Fred, I had the weirdest nightmare, I thought our daughter was a-"

She looks at my direction, stifling a scream.

"It's real! Oh my god! It's real!"

He fires at me again.

I glared at him.

It bounces off me, nailing him in the kneecap.

I look at it with my X-ray vision.

"It's shattered." I said to Mom. I walk towards him, about to fly him to a hospital, Saying softly to Mom, "I didn't want to hurt him"

She looks at my coldly, "You already have."

She lifts him up, dragging him to the car, leaving me alone, once again. I looked at them then back to the kitchen floor.

Scattered pieces of China and a trail of heavy blood leading to the car outside.

I shake my head solemnly.

_I shouldn't have done this_.

I teleported to a tree in the Leesburg park.

The branch I landed on suddenly burst into flames.

I absorbed the heat leaving the tree smoldered, and walk towards Starbucks.

I checked a nearby clock.

It was almost 7.

_Need to check up on Mattie._

I finally walked inside grabbed a Daily Planet newspaper and ordered some iced tea.

"That'll be 3.40(?)."



I gave the employee the money.

"Thanks for coming to Starbucks" He said, with one of those pasted on smiles reserved only for the customers.

I grabbed the iced tea and sat at a table near the entrance.

I read the article's Headline.

_No wonder why people are snatching this up_, I muttered to myself.

"Where's Superman?"

The byline: "Supergirl on the brink in Metropolis."  
By Lois Lane

Our neighbors at Metropolis Street awoke, in the evening, to an all out brawl between Supergirl and Lex Luthor. No one knows the reason why they were at each others throats, but when someone called the police they had an answer. Sort of.

"I could see that there was a big battle across some buildings here-" said Chief Deputy Sheriff McLain pointing to a few gnarled buildings.

"But what I don't understand is, If it came from there, Why isn't the Lexcorp window, across from that building, broken?"

Moving from the wreck, onto the pounded asphalt.

A 15 foot deep crater in the ground. The section is roped off for evidence.

I managed to ask some workers there and one said that he saw a peice of a hand a few feet to the right of the hole. So something _is _there. During their break one person went down into the hole and never came out. A bystander from the site said that he felt like something was watching him, "It had glowing green eyes-" , he confirmed to me. " I thought it was a prank until I looked back to the hand. It was gone before i had a chance to take a picture of it for the evidence" (the _only_ evidence confirmed by the police as of this paper at this time.) He looked into my eyes and said, "Whatever's down there is-"

_Alive?_

I stared at the sentence in disbelief_._

" _He's alive?!" ,_I whispered to myself.

I saw him with my own eyes.

Bloody and beaten to a pulp thanks to me.

Linda/Mattie scene version 1

I felt the rage swell up inside. Reaching out to my cup, I wrapped my hand around it feeling it heat up. Reading the article again, my grip tightens harder this time, around the cup. I heard Mattie walk towards the door and come in, sitting across from me.



"Liinda."

I could sense her looking at me.

"Linda? Your cup's-"

She waves her hand across my face.

I sensed it burst, retracting my hand I acted, on impulse, as if I was hurt, but I wasn't.

I muttered something about my hand, silently cursing the cup.

"Let me check-"

She takes my hand and I quickly recoil it.

"I'm fine."

"You sure you're feeling ok?"

I looked down at the mess on the table and stared at the now smeared newspaper.

I didn't answer for a few seconds later when Mattie started to wave her hand at my face again.

I grabbed it.

Too fast for her to see.

She looks at me wide eyed

"Stop it." I said, letting go.

"What's with you, Linda?"

"I just can't believe Lois is bashing Supergirl-"

"Maybe she has a good reason to-"

"No, she_ doesn't_." I retorted. Her eyes hardened to black coals.

"_Look, _Linda. Just because someone has a different opinion another person, doesn't mean _you_ have to dismiss them."

"You're right" I said standing up, and pushing my chair out.

"Where are you going?"

"I have some to _business _to take care of." I replied with a cold tone, grabbing my article on the way out.

"Oh, okay-" She walked around me, blocked my way, then folded her arms.

_As if I needed any more problems._

"_I _get it! You're trying to get me off of your nerves so you can go around saving the world-"

I stopped short.

She _knows that I'm Supergirl?_

I was about to push it aside when she unfolded her arms and said

"It's not like you have Super-powers or something." She smirked, and I managed to crack a smile.

_Good. She still doesn't know._

I walk out.

"Hey! You forgot your-" I walked faster towards a nearby tree. Seeing that she didn't follow me, and that no one was around, I went behind it; I used my Super-hearing to hear the rest.

"Cup!"

I used my X-ray vision to see what she was planning to do with the cup.

Her eyes darted to the window then back at the cup.

She picked up the cup, examined it, mouthing the words," How'd she _do_ that?"

Turning it around I saw my fingerprints engraved into the cup like a roasted sausage.

She slowly raises her head looking towards my direction.

Shaking it once, she said "_No way."_

She takes the cup and empties its contents, finally deciding to keep the cup.

I smiled and stepped backwards hovering. Deciding against it, I walked towards Lois' apartment.

This is version two of the Linda/Mattie scene

I felt the table vibrate and give way.

_No._

_Not again_.

The tabletop blurred into a street outside.

I sensed someone a few feet behind me.

"_I know who you are!"_ I heard Luthor in a sing-song voice.

His face hidden in complete darkness.



Eyes laughing.

A sliver of his mouth slowly formed into a maniacal grin.

The image melted into a fiery blaze.

"What's the matter, Linda?-" I heard Mattie say.

_"You scared to know the truth?" _

I heard her voice morph into Lex's.

Confident.

Terrifying.

Yet, calm.

"Linda?" I hear Mattie's voice seep in.

"No." I said softly, focusing my half-shock/half-speechless-ness into serious anger.

I felt a hand breeze by shoulder.

I grab it in a crushing hold.

"NO!" I pushed her back a few feet, hearing her sail through the air.

"LINDAAA!-"

I heard something break and I looked towards where Mattie was supposed to be.

I heard her groan and saw her slowly get up.

Walking towards me, she cradled her hand.

"I think you broke it."

I breathed in slowly letting the tension escape me as I breathed out.

"Oh." I deadpanned.

"Oh?-", she said quizzically, a foot away.

"Linda? What's _wrong _with you?"

I look at her.

Staring at her hand for a few seconds I used my X-ray vision on her_._

_Yep, it's broken._



She walked closer, "What happened-"

"_I don't wan't to__** talk **__about it."_

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll explain it to you a little later"

I said grabbing my article and heading for the door.

This involves a made up male character named Elijah in the upcoming "Elevator sequence". You'll see him later in my other story, "Vulnerable." I'll have a whole background for him and everything.

I arrived at Lois' apartment.

Looking at the array of buttons to push, I finally remembered that she was on one of the top floors.

I rang the bell, and walked towards the elevator.

I saw a man run towards the elevator in a hurry.

"Hold it!" He said, panting.

I whipped out my hand and held the door so he could catch his breath.

"Thanks." He said, walking in.

"No problem." I said smiling at the man.

He looked about 24.

Short blonde hair.

Tall around 5'9

Hazel-eyed and had a stylish goatee, his sideburns met with his beard, which was trimmed, in a little triangle shape. Starting from his jaw (wide) and ending at his chin (in a little point).

I let him past me to push a button; apparently he had to go to the same floor.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

There was an awkward silence.

He coughed, after a few seconds, to clear his throat.

"You a fan?"

"Pardon?" I asked.



He pointed to my costume under my clothes.

"Uh, yeah. _Big_ one." I said, a little flustered.

I quickly buttoned up my jacket.

"So, What's your name?" ,he asked, " -Can't call you 'Elevator-girl' every time I meet you, right?"

I chuckled.

"Linda."

I gave out my hand for him to shake, "What's yours?"

"Elijah." He said smiling, shaking it.

"Like the prophet?"

"Uh-huh."

_Ding_

"Oh...that's my floor." He said, abruptly.

"Mine too." We looked at each other and laughed.

"So. See you around some time?" He said looking at me.

"I'm always around." I replied, exiting the elevator, and going to Lois' door.

I rang her bell.

"Coming!" I heard Lois reply from the other side.

She opened the door. She had a fuzzy white robe tied around herself complete with matching bunny slippers., and her hair in a bath towel.

"Linda?"

I look back out the hallway, to see if Elijah was still there. He wasn't.

"Long time no see." She hugs me.

"-What happened?" She said, after a few seconds, realizing that I let go.

"Wha-? Oh, nothing. Same to you." I said, closing the door.

"So, what brings you here, Linda?" Lois said, after I shut the door.

"Well...I, Uh, decided to fly by and tell you something about Clark that I forgot to tell you."



"Clark? What happened to him? Y'know, I haven't heard from him in a while." She said, while grabbing a cup of alcohol.

She asked me if I wanted some, I said no.

"Well...He's..."

"What? C'mon, Linda you can tell me... It's not like he's keeping a big secret from me, right?" She said, chuckling.

I looked at her for a moment.

Relaxed.

Calm.

Like everything was going right in her eyes but also something was missing.

I thought of something after she noticed me looking at her with glazed eyes.

"Lois, do you still have that photo album of Superman articles?"

"Yeah." she said questionably "-Why would y-"

"Just take it out. I need to show you something." I said, as I unfolded my picture from my pocket.

I watched her grab one of her many scrapbooks of Superman.

Flipping to no particular page, she eyed me.

I gave her a blank look.

"Is this one good?", she said, pointing to a full figured version of Superman.

"Yep, that's fine." I said nodding.

Instantly, I recognized that this one was about her first interview with him.

Noting how old it looked compared to the other fresh pictures that she had besides it.

I sighed, unfolding the picture looking at it one last time.

"There's something I have to tell you, Lois. You can choose either to believe it or not-"

"What do you need to tell me?" She asked.

"Lois. Cl-"

_C'mon, Linda. Just tell her_. I mentally urged myself.

"Clark Kent isn't who you thought he was."



"What are you talking about? That is COMPLETLY rid-"

I forced my hand to place the picture besides the one she had in her scrapbook.

"Oh. My. God." She gasped.

"There's another thing. Well, two actually."

She turned towards me, Bug-eyed.

Still not believing.

I pointed to the blonde in the picture that I placed besides her own.

"That's me."

"B-but, she's blonde." she stammered.

"I know-" I said, transforming into Supergirl.

I peeled off my clothes revealing my outfit.

"I'm her."

She dropped her scrapbook and screamed.

I super-speeded to her and covered her mouth.

"Do you WANT to wake up your neighbors?", I whispered, fiercely.

She shook her head no.

"Good, I'm going to uncover your mouth." She looked at me, "You promise not to do that again?"

She nodded.

I let go. In return, she hyperventilated.

"Breathe."

She looked at me again and calmed down after a few minutes.

"There's another thing I forgot to tell you."

I heard her murmur something like "There's more?"

I nodded. I paced around for a few second and stopped to face her.

"He's dead."

"Who did this to him?"



"Lex Luthor." I replied, in a cold tone.

I grabbed my jacket, about to fly off.

"Wait!" I heard her say behind me.

I turned around, looking at her quizzically.

"I thought Lex was dead."

"Me too." I said, flying off.

Flying midway into Illinois, I realized that I left my picture back at Lois' apartment.

So I flew back.

Landing into her front porch I saw that the window was opened the way I left it.

"Lois?"

I said, as I was walking into the apartment.

My footsteps echoed onto the floor.

Something felt wrong.

I found her living room after a few minutes.

Looking at a corner of the couch, I saw broken glass and a hand.

Lois' hand.

"Lois!"

I super-speeded towards her.

I checked her pulse.

Still alive.

Just fainted.

Most likely from the alcohol, I noted.

I scooped her up into my arms flying her towards the most nearby hospital in Metropolis.

I rushed into the building.

"I need a medic!" I yelled, I eyed Mattie, who just stared at me.

"What happened?" she asked,



"Alcohol poisoning." I said.

She called for a medic and gurney.

"Take care of her, Mattie." I said, as I placed her onto the gurney.

"I W-", She looked at me, surprised.

" Wait a minute, How do you know my name?"

"I have my ways." I said slyly, Walking towards the door, I waved good bye to Mattie.

She told some nurses behind her that she's taking the night off.

"What did you do that for?" I asked her,

"Just wanted to ask you a few questions."

I looked at her, sighing.

"Fine."

I walked to a park bench and sat down, folding my arms across my chest.

"I know a better place."

"You better not say Starbucks." I warned.

Her mouth dropped.

"Let's grab some food." She said, after gathering her composure.

At Starbucks...

I got some food with Mattie and sat at a empty table.

"So? You do this often?" I asked her.

"What?" she said, half-gagging on her latte.

"Take someone out to dinner."

"Nope."

I sipped my own latte.

A waiter walked by and placed a drink, I didn't order, onto the table.

"Excuse me, but that isn't mine." I told him.

"Sorry, Lady, I just give out the beverages." He said, shrugging.



"Who gave it to me?"

"That guy." He said pointing to a table a few feet away. The guy he was pointing to was a sort of mix between a cute biker guy with a preppy look.

The waiter walked off. I looked at the guy, who waved at me. I waved back, mouthing the words 'thank you.'

"I guess every guy you see around here ends up hitting on you, right?" She asked, looking at the guys direction.

"You could say that." I said smirking.

Mattie looked at me for a few minutes then sighed.

Sipping her cup, she asked, "How'd you know it?"

"Know what?" I replied, confused.

"My name." she stated, bluntly.

"Oh, _that_..."

I looked at her for a minute. I lowered my voice, motioning her to come closer, adding.

"My friend Linda told me."

She looked at me, sitting bolt up-right, looking like someone stung her with a taser.

Slowly while gathering her composure she asked.

"_Linda?_ You mean, Linda Danvers?"

I nodded.

"Yeah."

"How'd _you two_ get know each other?"

"Well, let's just say we met at the right moment."

I silently remembered the fateful day when Linda and I joined. It sent shivers down my spine.

The following quote is actually a quote from the second to last page in Supergirl: Issue 1, volume 4.

"Screwed up..Everything ...Not...Not _**fair**_...Not ready to die... "

I heard the brunette mumble.

Pained, I grabbed her hand and we molded as one.

One who lost her faith and another who gained it.



Shuddering, I watched as Mattie.

She's the one that brought me _,Linda_, back.

She looked at me.

"What?"

"Nothing." I replied back, sighing.

Remembering.

She's the one that told me (I mean ...Linda) was dead.

Well, Almost.

If it weren't for-

"Supergirl!" I heard a little boy yell.

Slightly spooked, I gathered my composure and peered at the table.

Apparently it was the boys birthday.

He was turning 7.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look Supergirl's there! Can I go talk to her?" The little boy frantically asked.

The mom looked at the father who nodded his head.

The little kid grabbed his Mom who had a camera.

"Excuse me, Supergirl-"

"Call me Kara-" I said smiling at the kid.

"Okay, Kara. Um.. Can we take a picture with you?" The mom said, flustered.

I turned to Mattie who said that we could talk later and headed off to the bathroom.

I turned back to the boy whispering after I took the picture with him.

"I heard that it's your birthday."

He beamed.

"_Say_...how old are you turning?" I said with a hint of enthusiasm.

He laughed and told me to come closer.

"You should _know_ that." He whispered.



"You're right." I smiled and laughed.

After the laughter died, I asked him what he wanted as a gift.

He told me taking a picture with him was the best gift he could have.

Then he hugged me.

Before I went to sit down, The preppy guy (with the big posse) walked up to me.

"Y'know, it's my_ birthday_ too." He said with an emphasis on birthday.

"Really?" I said, skepticallly with an arched eyebrow, "-and how old are _you_ turning?"

"Let's just say I'm old enough to be your boyfriend."

I smiled.

He leaned closer about to kiss me. I immediately clamped my hand over his mouth.

I put my face inches away from him and whispered in a breathy tone.

"Not _on the first date_."

I began to walk away, when I felt a tug on my cape.

"_**No one**_ tugs the cape. It's only reserved for kids." I said, aloud.

I pushed him with my index finger sending him through the air and landing on top of a table startling some on-lookers.

"Sorry about the mess." I replied to a waiter just coming out of the employee booth.

I heard the bathroom door open.

Mattie came out

"What just-"

Her eyes darted to me then to the dazed man.

She began to walk over to where the dazed man was when the rest of his buddies began walking towards us.

"Supergirl, why are they coming over here?" Mattie said in a nervous tone.

"We're going to have a little _talk_." I said calmly.

Motioning them to come outside.

I open the door and watched them follow me to the parking lot.



Mattie came along as well.

The dazed man (the one who tugged my cape) ran ahead.

"Slow down!"

I heard him catch his breath. I stopped and turned around.

Folding my arms over my chest, I glanced at the crowd now forming near the door way.

"It's alright." I said to the crowd who calmed a bit.

"Can we talk?" the dazed man said.

"Sure." I replied grabbing his shirt.

"What are y-?"

"Going up." I said, looking skyward.

I launched myself, with him in tow, into the air.

He screamed.

"Put me down!" He yelled frantically.

"Now, you don't want me to do _that_." I said in a calm tone, smiling at him.

He looked around, seeing nothing but sky.

_Everywhere._

"We're 50 stories up." I said, to his amazement.

His eyes darted to me.

"So. Let's talk. Shall we?" I said.

"Wh-What's there to talk about?" He said stammering.

"You. What's your favorite color? Your favorite movie? Do you like walks on the beach?" I said knocking off some ads I've seen in the Classifieds.

Y'know The desperate-single-male-in-need-of-a-relationship-kind-of-thing.

"-But most of all. _**Who**__ do you work for?_" I pressed.

"I'm not telling you anything." He said stubbornly.

"I can do this _all_ day." I said giving him a minute to think. "It's either tell me or you go _**splat**_."

"Alright, I work for Luthorcorp."



"As what? A pain in my rear?" I sneered sarcastically.

"He hired me as a detective. Once went to jail for robbing a bank. Lost my family because of the guy. My boys are the only family I've got left. He kept asking me if I can get you back to him. He said something about a reward if I complete it."

"I see." I said, lowering a few stories.

I landed with him back at the parking lot.

As soon as he walked out of my grasp he told his boys to "Get them."

I stood there, arms folded across my chest.

"You want a fight?" I asked the men.

Two of them dropped their weapons and ran.

12 men in total.

The rest circled around me and Mattie.

"10 against 2. That _isn't_ fair_."_ I said.

Five of them pulled out guns.

One pulled out a switchblade, and the rest of them grabbed chains that were on their pants.

"I don't like this one bit." I heard Mattie say nervously.

"Neither do I. But, you're safe when I'm around here." I said smiling at her.

The guys who had guns fired them.

"Get down." I said to Mattie, sternly. I grabbed each bullet at Super-Speed. Using my flame vision, I melted the guns. The Men yelped in pain, dropping them. I dropped the now burning pile of bullets to the floor.

"Grab my arm." I told Mattie, calmly.

"Oookaay." I grabbed her hand, leaned back, and swung her in a circle, causing the men to collapse.

Putting Mattie down, she asked. "You think they're ok?"

I used my Super-Hearing to check their heartbeats.

"Yeah, they should wake up in five minutes."

With that said I walked up to the manager and pulled out a few hundreds.

"Sorry about the mess, I hope this pays for the damages."



"Thanks." He replied, bewildered.

Walking back to Mattie I asked her If she felt ok.

"A little dizzy, but I'll be alright." she said, smirking.

We began to walk to the park nearby.

"So, uh. What did the guy say?"

"Nothing-", I said quickly.

"Look I got to go, Mattie. It was great talking to you." I floated an inch off the ground, she grabbed my hand.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't have a ride back, remember?"

I chuckled.

Next scene is going to be a modern remake of the "Fitness Spa" Scene as seen in Superman 4...Involves Mattie and Linda going to the local "Y". Expect some mayhem to follow...

The following teaser scene takes place in the "Y". Linda has her costume underneath her clothes and it's rolled up so she doen't need a bag. Mattie puts on some weights 50 each... while Linda's spotting (Spoting is making sure that the person does it normally and doesn't get hurt.). And, _as usual_, Linda gets distracted.

Spoilers are in this chapter...

The Next Day...

I woke out of bed, dressed up and made myself breakfast.

I was about to eat it when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Linda?" I heard Mattie's voice on the other line.

"Yep. What's up?"

"Just wanted to ask if you wanted to go to the Leesburg 'Y'."

I glanced at the clock on the stove. it was 10:36.

"Uh... _Sure._ Just need to take a shower first._"_

"Alright, I'll pick you up in about a half hour."

"Okay, See you there." I said hanging up the phone and quickly took a shower at super-speed.



I dressed up after washing myself.

Super-suit under my clothes (rolled up of course).

Then, ate my cold breakfast, which I heated up with my Flame vision.

She finally came.

"You bringing anything with you?" She asked as I hopped into the car.

"Nope. I'll get something while were there."

We headed to The Y.

It was a big place with a lot of people that come on weekends.

We parked the car and walked into the weight room.

Haven't been at the "Y" for a while.

I said to myself marveling at the high tech equipment.

The Watchtower was _nothing_ compared to this.

There were screens everywhere.

I sighed, as Mattie directed me to a barbell.

Where I was spotting her.

She put on some weights and told me to help instead of just gawking at the room.

I chuckled.

Finally out of my séance.

I lifted the barbell with minimal effort, allowing Mattie to lift in time with the music that was blasting.

I looked across the room.

Staring at the sea of people for anyone I might know here, other than Mattie.

I heard a ring from the door indicating that someone walked in.

The two guys that ran from the brawl the other night, just walked in.

"Lind- Ack!"

I heard the barbell drop, so I put my foot underneath to soften the crushing sound of metal against impervious flesh.

I glanced at the men walking to the dumbbells.



They didn't look back at me, so I used my Super-hearing.

"Hey, Isn't that the chick from that fight last night?"

"Yeah."

"I think she needs-"

"-Help! I heard Mattie gag.

I looked down at Mattie, who turned blue.

"Oh my god." I gasped, and quickly apologized.

I grabbed the barbell in the middle with one hand and put it back on the bar.

I looked around to make sure no one was looking my direction and straightened the crushed end out.

Then, I helped her put the weights back.

Mattie took a deep breath, regaining the air she lost.

"What were you trying to do, Linda? _Kill_ me?" I heard her mutter furiously while putting the last weight away.

"Just got distracted." I said helping her get up.

"Let's get some water." she said eyeing me.

"Alright."

We went to the vending machine, got water, and went back to the Ladies room, where Mattie kept her stuff.

"How'd you manage to _do_ that?" She said, opening the bottle of water.

"Do what?" I said confused.

"Lift the barbell."

"I don't know what you're t-" I said a little too quickly.

"Yes you _do_." She stated, putting down the bottle.

I stared at her.

Speechless.

"Do you know how much weight was on there? 50 pounds. _Each._ You lifted it up like it was _nothing_. With_ one_ hand." She said, noting the awkward silence that I gave her.

"Mattie.. I..."



"This better be good, Linda." She warned.

I looked at her.

Sweating.

I checked if there were any video cameras around with my X-ray vision.

There weren't.

Thank God.

"It is."

I continued.

Walking up to her and wiped the sweat off my brow.

"Look, Mattie." My voice faltered a bit.

"I'm Supergirl." I whispered.

"You can't be ser-"

I firmly grabbed her by the shoulders.

"I am." I said, darkly.

"Mattie, just keep looking straight at me. And what ever you do, try not to scream."

"O-kay." She said nervously. and stared.

I stared back into her eyes with my flame vision creeping up.

"What the-?!"

I heard her stifle a scream. I turned my heat vision off.

"That's not all of it."

Still grabbing her by the shoulders, I hovered a few feet off the ground.

"Look _down_." I said. She quickly glanced at the floor then back at me. I lowered us back to the ground.

"H-How-?Wh-" I heard Mattie stammer.

"Now, you see _why_ I've been keeping this a secret?" I told her.

She sat down.

Collecting her thoughts.



Showing this to your best friend is a toll.

"So you were with me last night?"

"Yes." I said sitting close to her. "The problem is: I've kept this a secret."

I looked at her.

"-_Can _you?"

She looked at me, finally.

Calm and collected.

Not an inch of worry on her.

She nodded.

"Good." I said smiling.

I used my Super-hearing and checked on the two guys that went to the dumbbells

the last time I saw them.

I found them, after funneling out the menagerie of voices.

"Can't we just grab a bite to eat?"

"No, Benny. We gotta do this."

I heard them walking towards the ladies room.

"They're coming."

"Who?"

I heard a knock at the door.

Mattie jumped out of her seat.

"Mattie, go to the bathroom and grab your things." I ordered.

"If this goes wrong, I'll whistle for you to get out."

"Whistle-?"

"_Mattie_-" I warned, my eyes flaring.

"Alright, I'm going." She said, heading to grab her things and went to the bathroom.

The men knocked again.



I opened it.

"Can I help, you two?"

"Yeah." The one named Benny, replied.

"We're looking for a friend of yours, African American. Tall."

"She left a while ago."

"You sure?" He said peering inside.

"Yes." I said, narrowing my eyes at them.

I opened my eyes as if recognizing them.

"I think I know you two..."

"Aren't you from Metropolis?" I said to the guy named Benny.

"No-I-"

"No? Really? I think I met you guys somewhere. Wait, wasn't it at Starbucks?"

I saw them both shudder.

"L-Look, ma'am, you got it wrong. We're from Coast City. We came to visit-" Benny turned to his buddy.

"Your friend." The other one said, grabbing me.

"Hey!" I elbowed him in the chest. Sending him flying backwards into a wall. The one named Benny rushed to his side. The other told him to get me. I whistled for Mattie. The boys covered their ears. The whistle was below a dog whistle, and the higher than humans can take.

"Jeez, Linda!" I heard her groan.

The guys looked at her.

"Uh oh." She said while grabbing her bags.

The guys looked back at each other. Smiling.

I grabbed her at super-speed, went to the car, and dumped her bags in the back.

"Drive!" I yelled.

She did as she was told, starting the ignition, and floored it.

"Are they gone?" Mattie asked me as soon as we were on the highway.

I looked behind me and sighed. Grateful, that they didn't follow us.



"Yeah, they're gone." I said.

She drove at normal speed and made a u-turn.

"What are you-?" I looked at her.

"I almost forgot that I had planned to meet Cutter."

"Oh."

We went back to Leesburg and parked near a Pizzeria.

We got out of the car and saw Cutter.

Bald and goateed, Cutter, waving.

We waved back.

"Hey, Linda." Cutter replied. " -Haven't seen _you_ in a few days."

I was about to say something when Mattie interjected.

"She came up with a cold." She stated.

I shot a grateful look at her.

Cutter looked at us.

"So, we getting something to eat or not?" He said, rubbing his hands together.

Couldn't wait for the food, I should have known.

We ordered our food.

Cutter dug in, as always.

Mattie had a salad, while I had some pasta.

As soon as we were done my cell phone rang.

" Are you gonna-?" I heard Cutter say.

"Yes." I shot him a look.

Getting of my chair, I walked a few feet away from the pizzeria

"Hello? This is Linda Danvers, with whom am I speaking to?"

"_Surely_, you know who this _is _by now." I heard a familiar voice on the other end.

"_Lex._" I stated.



"Good, you know." I heard him say.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Oh nothing simple, just a nice little game of show and tell." I heard him calmly say.

"I don't know what you're-"

"Oh but you _**do**_. You see, I know who you _really_ are."

I closed my phone, about to text Mattie when I got a message from Lex.

Wouldn't do that if I were you.

I read.

He called back.

"Don't even try it." He snarled.

I heard him calm down and ask me if I saw the waiter near Mattie and Cutter.

"Yes."

I saw him.

Thin and lanky.

I looked closely, something glinted.

He was holding a knife besides Mattie but she was still talking to Cutter and didn't notice it.

"There are more where he came from." he said.

I looked around.

The whole place was bugged with his goons.

A few in a car nearby, one by a mailbox.

_Great._

"What do you want me to do?" I said finally giving up.

"There is a nice yellow Lambourgini heading your way."

I saw it from a mile off.

"What I want you to do is, stop it with your bare hands."

"You're a _sick_ man." I seethed.



"I _Know_." He said.

I heard him laugh.

Car scene version 2

I sighed, closing the phone after the conversation with Lex.

Looking back I saw Mattie picking at her salad.

She eyed me, obvious that she saw the knife.

Cutter on the other hand was chatting with the waiter about the many different kinds of macaroni there are.

The waiter didn't look pleased, he looked annoyed.

Walking towards the waiter, I covered my head as if I had a head-ache and used my heat vision to melt the knife.

" What th-?" I heard Cutter say as the waiter yelped, dropping the knife.

I turned it off, smiling.

I looked up at Cutter and pushed both Mattie and Cutter a few feet back with a soft Tk blast.

Both were startled.

"LINDA! Look ou-"

I looked at the oncoming car, but it was too late.

The car barreled through the table and into me within mili-seconds.

I grabbed onto the hood of the car.

I looked into the windshield and saw driver hit the gas and I went through a convenience store.

Glass windows and all.

I glared at the driver.

People in the store dropped their things in awe at the sight.

We crashed through the back of the store and into a bar.

I flew backwards and went through _another_ wall from the impact.

I heard a crowd gather around the car.

"Is she all right?" I heard someone ask.



I shook the dirt off and moved into a blur, transforming into Supergirl. I ripped off the roof of the car, revealing a shaking man. I paused for a second and dropped the car's roof, instantly grabbing the man.

"I don't care who you are-" I violentley whispered.

"You can throw me into jail if you want." I heard the man say in a frightened tone.

"Oookay..." I said slowly.

_This guy, apparently, has some issues that he isn't telling me._

I snapped his seat belt off and set him on solid ground.

"I just killed--" He started.

Oh, so _**that's**__ why he's acting strange._

"I took her to a nearby hospital before she got worse."

He looked at me.

"B-But, I saw her go through a _wall._", he protested.

I stared at him in silence.

_He saw me. _

_Great. _

_Just what I need today, a witness._

I sighed

"Here's what I'm gonna do. I'll let you spend a few days in jail, just as long as you tell me who sent you and why you did it in the first place."

He gulped, his eyes darted to me.

He looked downwards, as if contemplating his next move.

"All right." He said, "Lex Luthor sent me. Threatened to kill my family. My wife and two kids... If I didn't comply to his rules. Said he would give me a raise."

"A_ raise?" _

He nodded.

"Are you a 'gun for hire' or something?" I asked him.

He said yes.



I walked towards some police officers.

"You know what to do." I said to them, as I flew off to where Mattie and Cutter were.

I landed softly. Cutter gawked at me. I stared back at him for a few seconds.

"Is that who I think it is?" I heard Cutter whisper to Mattie.

"Yes.", came her reply.

"Are you two okay?" I asked them.

"Why don't you _find out_." I heard Cutter say in an I'm-trying-to-act-sexy-but it-_really_-isn't-working tone of voice.

I perked my eyebrow at him.

Mattie glared at him, stepping on his foot in the process.

"Ow!" He yelped.

I chuckled as I looked at them with my X-ray vision.

"No broken bones, _yet._" I said, smiling, after I had turned it off.

I turned to Mattie and said, "Your friend's okay. I just flew her to a hospital. She'll be out for a couple of weeks."

"Friend? Oh! Linda." She said, understanding.

I sighed.

"Looks like I'll be going.-"

I began to fly off, when Cutter grabbed my hand.

"Wait!"

"Yes?" I looked at him, and pried his hand off mine, folding my arms across my chest.

"Can I get an interview with you?"

"Uh...Not right now, I still have some saving to do." I said, smiling.

"I can contact you when I'm free-", I continued. "Do you have a card?"

"Yep." He fumbled around his jacket and gave me his card.

"The Leesburg Tribune?" I asked him.

"Uh huh."



"Let me guess. You're a reporter." I said with a smirk.

"You guessed right." He said with a smile.

I laughed.

"Well, I got to go. " I said to Cutter. I winked at Mattie saying, "I'll be sure to tell you all about it, _later_."

"'Bye", said Cutter, waving at me.

"'Bye" I said as I flew towards Luthorcorp.

After I disintegrated the last gun, I grabbed a nearby traffic light fixture and wrapped it around the guys.

They squirmed, each of them cursing.

I sighed and brought them to the cops, who were a little surprised.

They smiled at each other, knowing that they'll be getting a good paycheck this week.

As I flew away, Cutter asked me where Linda was.

"I'll go check if she's ok.-" I heard Mattie say.

I flew down to her.

"It's all right." I interjected, "She's at the hospital. She has a few broken bones so she'll be out a few weeks."

"Oh." I heard Mattie say, a little saddened.

I looked at her, sternly.

As if _that_ gave it away.

"Oh!" She gasped finally realizing.

"What?" Cutter asked.

Mattie quickly turned around and said, "Nothing."

I flew off, smiling to myself.

Knowing that everything will be all right.

**Lexcorp Chapter**

I managed to grab some extra clothes from a convenience store before I landed softly behind a building and changed into Linda Danvers.



I opened the door and walked up to the secretary. I glanced at her name tag_._

_Kitty_.

"Can I help you?" she asked, after she shuffled a few papers into her drawer.

"Yes, I'm wondering If Mr. Luthor is available at the moment." I said as I gave her my most dazzling smile.

"One moment please." She said, as she typed something into the computer.

She frowned.

"I'm afraid he's not available. You have to make an appointment."

She glanced up at me.

"Are you a member of the press?"

"No." I said as I turned to walk towards the elevator.

I began to go near the elevator, when she stared at me, eyes wide open.

"You can't go up there-"

"Oh, _Really?_" I said with an edge in my voice.

As if to dare her to come over here.

_Just watch me._

I glared at her as the elevator dinged and opened its doors.

I walked in.

Using my X-ray vision, I saw her run back to her desk and press a button.

"Mr. Luthor, We have a _problem_." I heard her say before the elevator closed.

"Now, If I were Lex Luthor. Which floor would I be on?" I said, aloud as I looked at the dozen or so buttons that grazed the elevator switchboard.

_Hmmm..._

I traced a finger around the switch-board, deciding which button to press.

_eany...meany..miney..._

I stopped at a button that didn't have a number on it and pressed it.

I smiled as I was met by security guards.



"Hello." I said politely.

"You're unauthorized to be-" One of the security guards started to say.

I grabbed the guy by the shirt collar and lifted him up.

"**You** have _**no idea what I'm capable**_ _**of.**__"_ I said in a stone cold voice.

_"-_Now_..."_ I said, calmly as I put him down."-show me where Mr. Luthor IS_."_

He stared at me and then looked at his partner, who nodded.

We walked towards a big door all the way at the end of the building.

I knocked and opened the door.

"Come in." I heard Lex say as I closed the door.

"You owe me an _explanation_." I stated, as I folded my arms across my chest, glaring at him.

He chuckled, still holding his cup of brandy in his hand.

"Seems that I do, Ms. Danvers-" He replied with a smirk on his face as he turned around and sat in his comfy leather seat.

"Or should I call you _Supergirl."_ He continued as he sipped his brandy.

I stared at him, furious that he knew my secret identity.

"How-" I started.

"I have my ways."

He stated mysteriously.

I narrowed my eyes.

"I don't want any small talk. Especially coming from a _Luthor."_

"I see. So you want the truth?"

"Yes."

"I tracked you down."

"How."

"A blood sample from the last battle that we had."

_So that's, how._



"You have a very interesting blood type. It's nothing like I've seen on earth." He said with a smile. "I thought you and your cousin were the same considering the fact that you two came from the same planet. But apparently that wasn't the case. You somehow bonded with a _human."_

He sat there smirking.

"It's quite interesting, don't you think so?" He said.

He sipped his brandy once again and placed it on the table.

I glowered at him.

"I have something to show you-" He said.

He typed something onto his laptop.

Some images popped up.

Most of them involving me transforming into Supergirl.

I stared at him.

"Now. Now. There's no need to be alarmed." He said in a too sincere voice. "-Since I own most of the satellites orbiting earth, I managed to hack in and save these."

He looked at me.

"Unless you _want_ these to be shown to the press." He continued, sneering.

"No, I don't." I finally said.

I walked up to him and grabbed him by the shirt collor, pulling him up and off the floor.

"Look, _Luthor_. I didn't come here for a pep talk about your technology."

"Then what did you come here for?"

"There's something I have that_ you_ don't."

"What, Super-powers?" He laughed.

I glared at him.

"No. _Faith._"

I let go of him.

"I'll be watching you." I said in a cold tone.

With that I stormed out.

Some guards stopped me.



"No, let her go." Luthor said returning to his brandy once more.

"Oh, and _Linda_-" He said my name with a sneer as I turned around, "I'll be waiting."

I heard his evil laugh echo throughout the building, even when I left it.

Mattie and I walked to the receptionist's office.

"We're here for a visit." I stated, at the desk.

"We need to see Lois Lane." said Mattie.

The nurse chuckled and said, "Honey, it seems like _everyone_ wants to see her these days."

"I'm _sure_ of that." I heard Mattie say under her breath.

The nurse went to her computer and typed something.

"She's on the third floor, in room A-306." she said after a few minutes.

"Thanks." I said and grabbed Mattie.

We went to the room and knocked.

"Who is it?" I heard Lois say.

"It's Mattie and Linda." Mattie replied.

"Come in."

Mattie opened the door and we walked in.

I saw a bunch of flowers by her bed.

Mostly filled lilacs and sunflowers.

Lois looked at them, then at me.

"They're from your parents, Linda. They have great taste don't they?"

I nodded.

"They should be coming back. Your mother had an errand to run and your father said something about a robbery downtown."

I looked at Mattie with a worried look. She returned the favor.

"Do you think they might need some divine intervention?" Mattie whispered to me.

I looked back at Lois about to say something but she interrupted.

"Don't worry; I'm sure they can handle it." Lois said quickly.



I looked at Lois.

Something didn't feel right.

She wouldn't be so perky after a detox.

Then again, _nobody _would be perky after one.

I turned to Mattie and gave her a few bills.

"Go get some food. I need to talk to Lois for a few minutes."

She nodded and left.

I grabbed a chair and sat down near her.

"Lois?"

She looked at me.

"How do you do it?" She asked, her eyes with tears.

"Do what?"

"Keep_ him_ a secret."

I realized she referred to Clark.

"It takes a lot of patience and self-sacrifice." I said, smirking.

I sighed.

"Look, Lois. I know it's hard... I'm dealing with it, too."

She half laughed.

"I married _Superman_, Linda. Not Clark Kent. And yes, I know you can't make the earth go back in time just to save him."

I chuckled.

"You know I didn't ask for these abilities. I almost died, before I became Supergirl." I stated.

"Then why couldn't you save him?"

"He had his purpose, Lois. He saved a lot of people."

I grasped her hand, firmly.

"I don't want to risk losing you."

"You won't.", she said, smiling.



I heard a knock at the door.

Mattie opened the door.

"Is it ok if we come in?"

"Yeah. Wait a minute..._ We?_" I said getting up.

I glanced at the door and saw two other people come in.

My mom, who was wearing a dress.

And my dad, who was still in his uniform, brought a stuffed teddy.

"Did we come at a bad time?" , My dad said to Lois; putting the teddy bear that read "Get well soon." on the front, on her nightstand.

"No.", I replied, quickly getting up and walked towards my dad and trying to avoid my mom who looked at me and shivered.

"She _isn't who she seems_, Fred.", I heard mom say.

She was still spooked by me revealing my secret identity to her.

Dad ignored the comment.

"I'm gonna get some food. Do you want something?" I whispered to him.

"No. it's okay I ate a sandwich before I left." He replied.

"Alright."

I walked down to the cafeteria.

I really hate hurting my parents with this burden. It's been hard to deal with, especially with Clark not being here.

As soon as I walked through the doorway, I felt a hand grab my shoulder, firmly.

I grasped the hand and flipped the person over.

"Richard?!" I said.

"What? No, Hello?" He said as he dusted himself off.

Everyone fell silent looking at me.

"It's ok, everyone, he's alright. Just learned. Uhh... _self-defense_." I said quickly, as I pulled him up.

"_Nice_ one." He whispered, sarcastically.

The crowd slowly began talking again, and we went online.



I managed to grab a salad and a pudding before I heard a big burly guy behind us talk.

"Move it. I don't have _all day_." I heard him snarl behind me.

"We're _trying_ to." I heard Richard say.

He lowered his voice to a whisper, (thinking that I wouldn't hear the next word that came out of his mouth), but I heard it.

"Jerk."

I felt the guy narrow his eyes at him.

"_What did __**you**__ just call me?_"

"Richard I don't have t-", I warned him.

"_You_ heard me. I called you a _jerk_"

I felt the guy move around me. He stood In front of Richard, with his arm ready to punch him. Richard winced.

_Great._

I put my food back onto the counter, super-speeded to Richard, and crushed the guy's fist.

I felt the bones crack. and he screamed in pain.

I glanced at Richard.

"Don't just stand there. RUN!" I yelled at him.

He took my food and his food, gave the cashier the exact amount.

I quickly told him to go to Lois' room. He nodded, then ran for his life.

"You're gonna _pay_ for that." the rude guy growled at me.

_That __**can't**__ be good._

I went the long way up by taking the stairs.

"You're gonna wish you never did that in the first place!" , I heard him holler.

As I finally reached the third floor and went near the door to Lois' room, I saw the door slam open.

He barreled through the door and skidded to a stop a few feet away from me, and proceeded to circle around me as If I were his prey.

"Ooo. I'm_ so _scared.-" , I said with biting sarcasm.

"-What are you planning to do, slam me through a few walls?"



I saw a smirk slowly creep onto his face.

My mouth opened a fraction.

"I was kidding about that statement!" I said, waving my hands as if to say that I didn't mean it.

I was shocked that he'd actually consider it.

I grabbed him as he barged into me at full force.

"You_ really_ don't want to _test that theory_, buddy." I said, turning angry.

I let him ram me straight through the door.

Everyone in the room was shocked, except Richard, who wasn't so lucky.

He flew off the ground from the impact and slammed into the floor, face first.

Sending food particles everywhere.

"Sorry!" I said, quickly to him..

"Let's see how _you_ like being pushed through a wall."

I snarled, turning to the guy.

I pivoted around the guy and hurled him, with me in tow, through the window.

He screamed, as we fell, and tried to punch me.

He missed, grabbing a fistful of my jacket, instead.

"Not having a _good day,_ buddy!" , I yelled at him as we quickly descended.

I covered his face with my hands as I changed into Supergirl and slammed him into a car below us.

He went out, cold.

I checked him with my x-ray vision to see if I didn't _seriously_ hurt him.

A broken hand and a few fractured ribs.

_He'll live._

I super-speeded back up to the big hole and changed back to Linda, as soon as a doctor walked in.

"What happened here?" The doctor asked me as he gawked at Richard who had woken up.

"Are you ok?" He said his next question in a worried tone.

I pointed to the guy who lay crumpled on the car.



"Yeah. But _he _isn't-" I said as he peered over my shoulder, "-He tried to attack me."

Someone had called an ambulance.

I saw medics run to where he was and take care of him.

"He belongs in a loony bin. " I heard him mutter to himself as he left.

I ran to Richard and asked if he was ok.

"OK?!_ Linda_, you just _went through me_ like you do this everday!" He screamed.

He glanced at Mattie.

"I think I need some medical assistance." He murmured, winking at me, his face full of purple-ish green bruises.

I smiled.

He'll be ok.

"_Richard_." I said to him, sternly.

"What?" , he replied.

"Everyone here knows _**who I am**_."

He laughed.

"You got to b-" , he said as he darted his eyes to everyone in the room.

They, in turn, gave him a serious look.

"_Oh_._"_

He quickly realized what I was saying.

He stared at my (now costume exposed) chest.

"I think you need to buy yourself another jacket." , he said as I peeled off my shredded one.

"I'm gonna be back." I said to everyone in the room, as I shunted to my apartment and grabbed a baggy Cubs baseball team sweater from my bed.

I then shunted to Kal's gravesite (thinking that I should say something) at Metropolis Park and walked to the gravestone, which was filled with teddy bears, flowers and other stuffed toys.

The birds began to chirp as I walked there.

"I know it's hard to deal with losing you Kal, It's just that..."

I struggled to find the words, "- It's just that no one really believes it, yet."



I sighed.

"Well...Not exactly _no one... _Lois is the only one who still hasn't. She still thinks you're alive."

"I know that it's difficult to leave this world when you did so much for so many people. I realize it now. Everything in life has consequences, Clark, But why did you have to be one?"

I paused, sniffling, as a tear rolled down my cheek.

I looked around and everything froze in place.

A bird in mid-flight and a few squirrels with acorns in their mouth.

"What th-?" I exclaimed, as something shimmered into view by a tree.

It was Wally.

"He wasn't supposed to be a _consequence_, Linda. He was _ready_ to leave." He replied, in an even tone.

"He was_ killed_ by his worst enemy." , I said to him, "-How is that _not_ a consequence?"

He chuckled.

"Oh, _believe me_, Linda. Lex is more powerful than you can imagine. So much that your destiny will change."

I super-speeded up to him and grabbed him by his shirt collar pulling him up and off the ground.

"Stop being so damned cryptic, you little _runt.-_" ,I seethed.

"-What do you _**mean **_by 'your destiny will change'? "

"You'll see." He smiled.

"It'll be amazing." He said, then vanished.

I hate it when he does that.

He's always so cryptic when it comes to stuff about me.

I sighed and shunted back to the hospital room.

"You back already?" I heard Mattie say as I walked up to her.

"Were you expecting someone?" I asked.

"No."

_"You sure?" _I asked with a perked eyebrow.

"_Yes._" She said in an irritated tone, and narrowed her eyes at me.



"Ok, ok. Just asking." I said, as I walked to where Lois was and turned on the T.V.

"This just in from Metropolis hospital. A man in his forties apparently fell from _three stories_ and only has a broken hand and a few fractured ribs. Let's go to Bob, live." I heard the reporter say.

The screen cut to a reporter who's in a helicopter.

"Thanks, Frank. We're at Metropolis hospital at the scene. Wait a minute... I see some people. Hey, you there!"

The screen cut to Mattie and Richard, in the back picking up some leftover scraps of food, both of them looked shocked.

This can't be right.

I walked to the gaping hole in the wall, carefully, and stood face to face with the reporter in the helicopter.

"Say 'hi' to your folks at home." He said with a smile, as he leaned the microphone towards me.

"Uh... My folks are right here." I said as I pushed them in front of me.

"So, what do you two think about this mess?" He asked my dad.

"Well-"

I sneaked out of the room and walked to a nearby elevator.

_What should I do, now?_

I walked out of the hospital and glanced up.

The helicopter was on front of the building.

I smiled.

I'm going to go to the back of the building.

I looked, making sure no one would see me.

No one did. Thank God.

I super-speeded up the other side and sat down on the roof.

I heard the helicopter move closer.

Not good.

"Hey,you over there!" I heard the reporter yell.

I glanced at them, then did a swan dive off the edge and started to super-speed on the ground.



I used my super-hearing to check if they were saying anything.

"Did you just _see that? _" I heard the reporter say,faintly.

"Yeah. Bad way to end a-" The camera man stopped at mid-sentece.

"Uh, boss. I think you gotta see this." He said, as soon as he cleared his throat.

I heard him grab the camera.

"What IS that?" He said in awe, "Zoom in on it!"

"I think it's someone moving on air!" The camera man said excitedly.

I shunted to the back of the helicopter.

"Wait! where'd it go-?" I heard the reporter say.

I grabbed onto the helicopter.

"I think we caught something." I heard the cameraman say.


	5. part 4

I super-speeded to the front of the helicopter and hovered there for a minute. I was also a bit ticked off about news people coming here just to get some ratings.

The cameraman gawked at me, then tapped his buddy.

"Move over." I heard the reporter mutter, "-_Where'd she __**go**__?"_

"Uh...Boss?"

"Whadd'ya want,_ now?" _I heard him say as he was fishing through the rest of his supplies.

He turned towards me.

"Holy crap!" he exclaimed.

"Where's the camera..." he said franticly sifting through his mess.

He looked at him.

"I don't know." The cameraman said shrugging his shoulder, " I thought you had it."

"_**You're**_ the camera operator! You're** supposed** to have it!" He screamed at him.

I chuckled at them.

"Where'd you put it?" The reporter asked him.

"I told you, I don't kn-" The cameraman stopped in mid sentence, glancing back at me, and helped the reporter sift through the mess.

I stared back at them.

"Uh, Boss?"

"Not _now_." he replied, annoyed.

"Who's controlling the helicopter?" he said tapping him, impatiently.

"_What?!_" he bellowed.

"Look." he grabbed his head and swiveled it to me.

Their eyes were looking beyond mine, their mouths opened in a silent scream.

I glanced back and realized we were going to hit a building.

_Alright._

_Hero time._

I sped to a nearby rooftop, peeled my clothes off and placed them near a door, revealing my outfit.



"Thank God. You're here!" the reporter exclaimed.

"You're her." the cameraman said in awe.

"_Who?-"_ I said, quizzically, shaking my head. "-I think you got the wrong person."

"Look. We don't have much time, fellas." I said glaring at the cameraman after an extremely awkward pause.

The reporter nodded.

The cameraman looked petrified, as if I was going to knock him out any second.

The reporter finally managed to find his camera, and realized he was stuck.

_Great._

While the cameraman found a month-old sandwich in a paper bag.

_Eww._

I held my breath for a minute.

_Even from __here__ I can smell it._

"Don't. Move." I said to the both of them.

"I hope you guys don't have acrophobia." I said after I grabbed the bar connecting the two seats together and pulled them out of the helicopter.

"Ralph, I don't feel too good." the reporter began as he fumbled for the 'on' switch to the camera.

He didn't find it.

"Give him the bag." I said as the cameraman took out the sandwich and picked off the mold.

The reporter grabbed the bag and barfed.

"Feel better?" I asked him.

"Next time we do that, I'll try to bring extra barf bags." he said, weakly.

I smiled as I placed both of them onto the ground.

"I'll be back in a minute." I said to them as I sped back to the helicopter, turned the ignition off, and grabbed the bottom.

_"What do they __**leave**__ in these things?"_ I said to myself, realizing helicopters aren't supposed to be a little more than a few pounds lighter, considering the hulking mass_ I_ was carrying.

I sighed as I placed the helicopter to the ground.  


The guys started yapping about some reporter that was missing around the same time that Superman was.

I quickly realized they were talking about Clark.

"One at a time, guys." I said.

"Have you heard about the reporter that went missing a month ago?" The reporter said, expertly.

"What about him?" I asked folding my arms, calmly, looking at the camera, it was on record now.

"They didn't find his remains." he said.

_Then someone probably took them._

I made a mental list of who it could be and the only person I could come up with was-

"...Lex Luthor." The reporter said finishing off some sentence.

"What?" I said, startled.

"What about Mr. Luthor? Is he still... Y'know?" the cameraman interrupted, "- Alive?"

"Sort of." I said.

"What do you mean by that?" the reporter said, smoothly.

"You remember when I fought him?" I said.

"Doesn't everybody?" he said with a smile.

"Well, I found out he could regenerate his limbs even though they were feet away from each other." I said.

"Nasty." the cameraman said with a shudder.

"Alright, when will I see this?" I said to the reporter as the cameraman shut off his camera.

"It'll probably be on in the evening." He said as he packed his things. "-Thanks."

"No problem."

"Tell that flying girl I say 'hi'" the cameraman said, cheerfully.

I hesitated, glaring at him for a minute.

"What are y-" the reporter began.

"I _will_." I said cutting him off.



I super-sped back to the rooftop, put my clothes back on, and teleported back to the big hole in the wall inside the hospital.

By the time I got back, Lois was dressed up and about to leave.

I noticed that my parents had left, leaving Richard, Mattie and Lois in the room.

"You leaving already?" I asked Lois as she grabbed her bag.

"Yeah, the doc gave me a clean bill of health."

I saw her grab a pudding from the table.

"Y'know I should come here more often. They have great food." She said in-between bites.

Mattie, Richard, and I glared at her.

"What? All I said was that they have great food." She said shrugging.

We were about to leave when I heard someone knocking at the door.

A tall redhead had a recording device with her. She turned it on as she stood in the doorway.

"Well, If it isn't Lois Lane and her Super friends." She sneered at Lois.

"Hey, at least she didn't call us the Wonder Twins." I heard Richard whisper to Mattie.

The woman glared at them.

"Cat Grant." Lois said, annoyed.

They apparently knew each other.

I stood at the doorway for a few awkward seconds.

"I don't think we've met Ms. Grant. I'm Linda Danvers." I said to her smiling and holding out my hand for her to shake it.

She didn't.

"We haven't-" she said perking her eyebrows at me, "Ah! You're that miracle girl that everybody was talking about a few years back."

"Yeah, What brings you here?"

"I decided to check out my best friend-"

"Yeah _right_." Lois grunted.

Cat glared at her.

"As I was saying, I came to visit because there was a lot of buzz going around."



"Like what, exactly?"

"Oh, the usual. Like, whether Superman died because of too much media exposure or Supergirl killed him."

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"_Supergirl_ DID NOT kill Superman." I stated.

"How do you know?" She said perking her eyebrow, again.

"I was there. He died from too much Kryptonite exposure."

"My sources don't say that a civilian was watching him rot away."

"_Your sources _are wrong, Ms. Grant. I've known him ever since I met him a few years back. He wouldn't die that way unless she had a grudge against him. And dissing her where I live is like dissing The Queen in England. People in the country are fine with it. As soon as someone from another country does it, then they're screwed." I said crossing my arms over my chest, satisfied.

She laughed.

"Says someone who survived a cult sacrifice-" She smirked, "Tell me, Linda, did you get eye contacts the day after you survived? Because I saw the pictures of you in the newspaper and you had brown eyes, not blue ones."

We glared at each other for a few minutes.

Lois coughed.

"What?" Cat said, annoyingly.

"How'd did you get here? I thought the press wasn't allowed in." Lois said changing the subject.

"I have ways, Lois. Just like you do when you have to convince the army that _your daddy_ sent you." she said looking at her.

I saw Lois' eyes narrow.

"You have no ri-" She started.

"Oh, but I _do._ You see, Lois, I knocked out the guard at the desk and hacked into the security mainframe."

I stared at her.

"You'll be surprised at what I saw in the system." She smiled as she took out her I-phone and tapped a few screens.

I looked at the screen, It showed me fighting the rude guy and it followed me into the hallway where all the ruckus happened as he pushed me through the door and I ,at super-speed, pushed him through the wall.  


"The only thing that's interesting about this is that the man is twice as big as you and he made a hole twice as small as yours." Grant said smiling at me.

I looked up at her.

"How do you know _that's me-"_ I said pointing to the screen. "It could be Winona Rider for all I care."

I shrugged continuing, "By the way, hacking into medical facility **is illegal**, Ms Grant. Besides, I would love to call me dad right now and let him lead you to a nice jail cell nearby." I said.

Cat looked shocked when I was finished.

"No, it's alright." She said nervously.

Lois decided that she would start to head home by taking the stairs.

I went with Cat into the elevator.

As soon as the elevator doors shut I turned to her with a frown on my face.

"Look, Cat. Whatever argument you and Lois had when you were younger has nothing to do with me. I want to tell you one thing only: Either you come with me now so I can bring you in or you can do it yourself."

I heard the elevator ding and open.

"Are you coming or not?" I said to Cat with my arms folded.

"I'd rather be arrested by _her." _she stated.

"_Her?" _I said quizzically.

She scowled at me as we walked out of the elevator.

"Don't _give me that_, Linda. You_ know_ who I'm talking about."

"And who is that exactly?"

"Supergirl."

"Oh. Well in that case, I'm sure that she'll agree with me." I smirked.

"Don't you have her on super-speed dial or something?" She asked me as I was taking out my phone to check my messages.

"Yeah. but I only call her in emergencies."

"Well, this is one."

"No, it _isn't_. I can't get her to cut her day of heroics just to make an appointment for you." I stated, "But I can leave her a message for you and she'll get back to you personally."  


"What's her number?" She said.

My eyes narrowed at her.

"That's confidential information, Cat."

"_Oh come __**on**_. It's not like you're her secretary or something." She said.

"That's it. We're going." I said angrily as I grabbed her sleeve and dragged her to the security guard.

The security guard glanced up at me.

"Can I help you?", he said, then his eyes darted to Cat.

"Hey, you're that Lady that knocked me out a few hours ago!" He exclaimed to her.

"I think you're mistaking me for someone else." She said nervously as she was fiddling with her I-phone.

I looked at her for a minute and grabbed the I-phone out of her hands.

"And that 'someone else' apparently hacked into the security cameras." I said as I was looking through the phone to see if she actually owns it.

"That's ridiculous!" She said her eyes narrowing at me.

"_Oh really__?_ Then why did you just get a text message about it _from your boss_ just now, with your name on it?" I said showing it to her.

She grabbed it out of my hands.

Her eyes darted to the security guard and she sifted through her bag until she found a silver canister and sprayed it in his face. The security guard went out cold.

"I will find out _who_ you are sooner or later, Linda. And when I do, everyone will know your secret." she whispered into my ear before she left.

"Leave. _Now_." I said fiercely to her and told her that she shouldn't test my patience.

She smirked, seeing that she got my attention, and ran out the door at full speed.

_Damn her._

My eyes darted back to her, as she was walking onto the sidewalk, then to the guard.

I grabbed a packet containing little pieces of pepper in it from a nearby table and set my hand to boil it, making sure no one notices what I'm doing.

He woke up in a few minutes.



"Wh-?! Where'd she go?" He said as he fully registered that she was gone.

"She ran off." I said.

"And you didn't _stop her_?!" he exclaimed.

"I couldn't leave you here alone." I said softly.

"I'll find _her_ later." I continued with a stern voice.

"How?"

"I _have my ways_." I said as I stood up, "By the way... You're welcome."

"Yeah, _thanks_." He said absently as he rubbed his head. He found a lump and frowned.

As I walked out, I realized what Cat had said before she left and it sent a cold shiver up my spine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **as always…

I do NOT OWN Superman, Supergirl and other related characters. Superman is created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. Supergirl is created by Otto Binder. The "Earth Angel" aspect of Supergirl is created by Peter David. Superman and other related characters are property of DC comics.

Finally continued!!!!!

The following scenes DO NOT HAPPEN IN THE COMIC BOOK!

**Chapter 6**

Before I came home that night, I decided to call up Oracle to see if she had any info on Cat Grant.

"Well, she recently got fired from her old job as a gossip columnist at 'The Daily Star' after her boss found out what she did." She stated after a few minutes of searching her files.

I heard her searching for some more info when she paused and asked me what happened to my computer.

"Let's just say I got angry with it, one day, and friend it with my heat vision."

"Oh, sorry I asked." She said.

"If anything else comes up, try to call me when I'm off duty." I said as I put on some pajamas and hopped into bed.

"Gotcha, Oracle out."

The phone line went dead and I hung up.

I didn't sleep well that night.

Not only did I have a nightmare involving my secret identity being revealed; it somehow morphed into something surreal.

It involved me floating in a submersion tank.

My heart rate was steady until I saw where I was.

I was in some kind of lab with people bustling around with clipboards and white coats, tracking me.

"Don't worry my precious doll-" , I heard a familiar baritone say as he walked through the shadows in the doorway.

"You're in a safe place." He sneered. His gray eyes lit and the shadows made his skin look rough, like, he didn't put any skin lotion on for a few weeks.

He snapped his fingers and a woman in a white lab coat, clipboard in hand, came to him like a dog looking for a treat.

"Give this_ thing_ a mirror. She's been in here long enough not to know what her own reflection looks like."

She ran to a nearby desk and pressed the mirror up to the glass. I turned around. Staring straight back at me was a face. An almost dead looking face, pale with fully healed scars.

"No!" I screamed, waking up with a start. I smelled something burning near the bed and realized that I had just burned two baseball sized holes. Straight through the bathroom door, curtains, and the building across from my room.

The phone rang and I jumped.

I grabbed the phone, hands shaking.

"Hello?" I said trying to calm myself down.

"Linda? You ok? You sound like you've had a nightmare, or something." Mattie said.

"Yeah, I'm ok. " I said as I got up from bed and examined the, now smoldering, holes in the wall.

I cursed under my breath.

"That's gonna take a while to fix." I muttered to myself.

"You said something?" Mattie asked.

"No. Just wondering what you're up to." I said as I opened the door to see if anything else was burned.

Nothing was, thankfully. But I accidentally popped the door off it's hinges.

"Well I'm about to start my shift-" She started to say. "Oh, _crap_."

"What?" I asked as I put the door back into its place with my heat vision.

"That red-haired she-devil is here." She said quickly.

"Don't tell her anything about my day job."

"I won't.-" She chuckled, "You're secret's safe."

"Keep it that way. " I said smirking, as I hung up.

I grabbed a towel and took a shower.

When I was done drying myself I grabbed my clothes and put them on.

Then I went to the sink, brushed my teeth, and put on a mud mask to clear my pores.

As soon as I put the toothpaste back into the medicine closet and closed it.

I had the fright of my life.

Wally was standing there, calm as hell.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, frowning .

"Watching you." He said smiling.

"Not funny." I said.

He started to say something when I told him to talk to me when I get out.

"But-"

"OUT!" , I said pointing to the door.

"Nice face mask." He said smirking.

I washed my face and patted it dry with a towel.

"You want to know what's happening to you, Linda? You're an Angel." he said walking at a steady pace.

I narrowed my eyes at him and laughed.

"That's flattering. Coming from a kid who thinks he's God_._" I said as I grabbed a bowl, a spoon and a box of Cheerios.

"I'm serious, Linda." he said, following me to the dining table.

I eyed him carefully, studying his face, to see if he was lying.

He wasn't.

He grabbed a chair and pulled it near the table.

As soon as he was comfortable he grabbed the spoon I was using and waved it over the table.

"You're one of three Angels." He stated as a hologram of me, an African –American woman, and a Fabio look-alike with long white hair appeared out of thin air and onto the table.

He pointed to the hologram of me which was set ablaze.

"You're the Earth Angel of Fire. You've gone by many names throughout the years but Ember is the true name."

I chuckled, "You can't be serious."

"I am." He glared at me continuing down the line, pointing to the African-American woman.

"This is Blithe, the Earth Angel of Light."

"And who's the stud muffin next to her?" I said gazing at the white-haired guy.

"Oh, him? He's the Angel of Love." He looked at me and smiled. "I have a feeling you'll meet him sometime today."

He put the spoon down and the hologram disappeared.

"Oh _really_?" I said with a perked eyebrow. "How are you so sure about that?"

"You'll find out soon enough." He said as he snapped his fingers and vanished.

I ate my cereal quickly and glanced at the time on my phone.

It was one o'clock.

I stuffed the phone onto my pocket and sighed.

Might as well take a bus into Leesburg and see how my folks are doing.

Delicious smells of freshly baked bread, muffins and other delicacies filled my nostrils as I walked outside to the bus stop.

As soon as I went across the crosswalk , I stopped near a building and closed my eyes.

Funneling out the chatter of business people and other sort of folks talking onto their cell phones, I heard a familiar voice barking into her phone.

"…No! I'm looking for an Alexander _Luthor_. He told me that I could stay at the Lexcorp Estate for a few days."

I smiled, opened my eyes, and crossed onto another street where I saw a flash of red hair bobbing around the nape of Cat's neck.

I leaned against a wall as she groaned in frustration, snapping the phone shut.

"Just to tell you: Luthor, buildings, and money go hand in hand. You won't get in even if your great-grand daddy was part of the 'Luthor Discount Club'."

I saw her flinch, muttering a curse under her breath, and drop her phone.

I saw it fall and caught it just in time.

"Um. Thanks." She said giving me an awkward look after I handed the phone back to her.

She turned it off and asked, "How did you know I was talking about Lex?"

"Hmm. Let's see. One, everyone could hear you screaming onto your phone within a one mile radius. And two: Lex's full name is Alexander AND he has had more girlfriends than Hefner can count." I said, folding my arms.

"So, where are you headed off to?" Cat pried, putting her phone back into her purse.

"Leesburg. Going to visit my folks."

"Ah. I see…" She said while rummaging through her purse.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I saw something metal being pulled out.

"A little experiment." She replied, pulling out a lug wrench.

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"_Why_ do you have a _wrench in your purse?_"

"I told you already." She said, holding it between both of her hands.

"Look I don't know what you're talking ab-" I said as she chucked the wrench at my face.

I watched it fly past me, nail through some guy's flip phone ripping it out of his hands, and lodge itself right into a tree.

"HEY!" He said whipping his head around. His eyes landed on Cat, who was trying to avoid his gaze to look at me.

"_WHAT the HELL_ were you trying to prove just now?!" I whispered fiercely into her ear as she ignored me for a second.

"That I thought you were someone else." She stated, trying to act conspicuous as she ran past the guy in the suit and got the wrench back, the guy stared at her, furious.

"YOU owe me a _freakin' _phone, lady!" He yelled at her.

"Oh _keep your tie on._" She muttered at him, annoyed as she walked back to me.

"Let's try this again." She stated, still holding the wrench in between her hands, like the last time.

"Try to melt this." She continued, as I glared at her.

"With what, My _mind? _Look Cat, I don't have 'Super powers'" I said, grabbing the wrench out of her hands.

"Then prove it." She said, folding her arms, "Try to bend it."

"Are _you serious?" _I said.

I was on the verge of laughing. Sure Supergirl could crush it like Play-Doh. But Linda? Not a chance.

"What are you waiting for, an invitation?" Cat said, perking an eyebrow at me.

I sighed.

"Fine."

I grasped the wrench in both hands and grunted, acting as if I was a weakling.

"I think you have the wrong person, Cat." I said, huffing, as I handed it back to her.

She frowned as she put the wrench back into her purse.

The bus came to a halt in front of us.

I stepped onto the bus, paid the fare, and took a seat nearest to me with a window.

"Why so interested in me all of a sudden?" I asked Cat as she sat down next to me.

She didn't reply.

We were 20 minutes from midtown Leesburg when I looked out of the window and saw some apartment lights flicker.

"What in _El?_" I murmured under my breath as I saw some more lights flicker. It looked like there was a blackout.

"You said something?" Cat said, turning to me.

I quickly stated no, as I heard some screaming from a few miles ahead.

Okay, time to go.

I pressed the yellow tape to signal to the driver that I wanted to stop.

As we slid to a stop, I got off the bus.

Something didn't feel right.

"We're not even _there yet!_" Cat exclaimed, following me.

I ignored her.

We were a few feet away from the bus stop when I saw something fly past me, _almost_ ramming into the bus, and kept going up.

"What in the world?!" Cat exclaimed, again, as I looked up seeing a hint of metallic purple vanish into the baby blue sky.

Whatever it was, was in a hurry.

Some people came off the bus, visibly shocked. I x-rayed them to see if they were injured in some way.

They weren't.

They were fine, but in shock.

I heard a gust of wind coming from a few blocks away and turned back to the bus, which got turned onto its side by a TK blast.

I frowned.

It certainly wasn't the purple thing.

I looked up and groaned.

It was one of the lamest looking Supervillians in Leesburg.

_Great. _

_Just when I'm trying to get a little down time, some villain has to ruin my day._

The Super-villain had black wings and was holding a little boy hostage.

"I've been waiting for Supergirl to show up for _three hours _already." I heard him sneer into the boy's ear, "If she doesn't come in seventeen seconds, you're _dead_."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

If he wants Supergirl, he'll _get h_er.

I walked past Cat with a sickened look on my face.

"You ok?" She said, concerned.

"Just need to use the b-"

I covered my mouth and ran across the block to a nearby alleyway.

Flying to a nearby fire escape, I shedded my outer clothing onto a rooftop and teleported, As Supergirl, to the opposite side of Feather Boy.

"Hey, Bird Brain!" I said drawing his attention, as I folded my arms across my chest.

"The Blue Angel." He stated as he turned around, his smile turning sinister.

"So we meet for the first time, Blue Angel." He continued, as he loosened his grip on the boy.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with." I said.

He did a TK blast, which pushed me a few feet back.

I used my heat vision on him and he vaporized into thin air.

The boy fell, but I caught him and set him onto solid ground.

"Did you see that?!-" I heard Cat say to the surrounding crowd, " She incinerated that guy!"

The whole crowed ignored her.

They've seen me use my powers before, but this time my heat vision felt more powerful. It was more like _flame _vision.

I floated to the ground and asked the boy if he was ok.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" he exclaimed.

I chuckled.

"Nice to know I got another fan." I said as I ruffled his hair up a bit.

"I'll try to get captured more often." He grinned.

"Don't." I said, sternly.

I walked to the bus and asked if everyone was alright.

"They're fine." The bus driver said,"-I just got a bruise from stopping so quickly."

He rubbed his lower arm.

I x-rayed everyone just to make sure and nodded.

"Well, I gotta go." I said as I turned to the passengers,"- By the way, carpooling is a good way to reduce harmful gas emissions into the environment."

I waved goodbye as I flew back to the rooftop, where my clothes were, changed back to Linda and stepped down from the fire escape.

Cat wasn't there when I got back. I figured she was probably scoping out witnesses of the attack.

I walked a block or two when my phone rang.

"Hello? Linda speaking." I said into the phone as I was looking around.

"Linda. There's something weird going o-" Richard Grayson started.

I stopped short and saw Richard Malverne across the street.

"Dick, I gotta go." I said quickly as I snapped the phone shut.

He stopped by a nearby hotdog stand, took off his sunglasses, and mouthed "Linda?" in a surprised voice.

"Richard?" I said as I waved, grinning that he noticed me.

He filled out quite nicely. His liquid green eyes sparkled, making his salmon colored T-shirt and blue jeans obsolete.

He waved back after he got his hotdog and began to cross the street.

I saw a darkened shadow pas in the corner of his eye. I looked into the shadow direction and noticed that a truck was going to hit him in a matter of seconds.

"RICHARD!" I screamed.

"What?" he asked quizzically.

I ran at super-speed, tackling him to the ground, missing the truck by a fraction of an inch, popping his arm out of his socket in the process.

"Holy-" he managed to wheeze after he regained the air he had lost.

"You ok?" I said, helping him up.

"My arm popped out but-" he started to say as I scanned him with my x-ray vision to see if there were any fractions or floating bones.

His good hand was in front of my face. The bluish-white skeleton frightened me for a second.

I turned it off.

"Now I should ask if _you're_ ok." He said chuckling as he cradled his arm.

"I'm fine, but we need to pop that arm back into place before it gets inflamed or something." I said, smiling back at him.

"Here's what I'm going to let you do. You take me to a hos-"

"Not enough time, It's going to get swollen by then. Besides, you don't want it to _heal _that way, do you?" I said as I gingerly grabbed his arm and firmly set it back into its socket.

He yelped in pain.

"Sorry. We'll get an ice pack when we get there." I said, as I ripped a long piece of his shirt off and made it into a makeshift sling.

"Thanks." He said sheepishly, as we walked out of earshot.

"No problem." I said.

"Hey, Linda?" Richard asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Why is there a red head with a camera following us?"

A red head?

I glanced backwards for a second and saw her.

_Damn, that Cat Grant. _

I silently cursed under my breath and told him to walk a little faster.

"We won't make it to the hospital in time unless you could somehow fly." He whispered to me as he picked up the pace.

I slapped my forehead.

_Why didn't I think of that before?_

"Richard? Have you ever did something that you would regret later?" I asked him.

"I dunno. Like what in particular?"

"This." I clocked him with the palm of my hand.

He went out like a light. I scooped him up and made a sharp right, into an alleyway where I shunted us both to a sparsely wooded area near the hospital.

I looked around making sure no one saw us appear out of thin air.

No one did, thank God.

I carried him into the hospital.

"He needs medical attention." I stated to a nurse nearby with short hair.

She looked at him in shock, grabbing a gurney as I put him onto it.

"How are you two related?" she asked after he was hooked up to the machinery.

"We're close friends." I said looking at him, "He just got back from Missouri"

"His name?"

"Richard Malverne. His dad owns a boat company around here." I stated, jerking my thumb south.

"Age?"

"24." I responded as he stirred awake.

"Wh- where _am I?_ " he said, his eyes darting to the nurse and back towards me, getting up.

"In a hospital." I stated as I firmly pushed him back onto the gurney.

He fell with a soft thud.

"Someone's been eating their Wheaties." He remarked.

I gave him a don't-make-me-break-the-rest-of-your-bones-in-your-body sort of look.

He fell silent.

"How_ exactly_ did this happen?" the nurse asked me.

"She tackled me, head first, onto the ground." Richard said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Is that true?"

"Yeah. If it weren't for me,_ he_ would've been _road kill_." I stated, glaring at him.

"How long will the x-ray take?" Richard asked the nurse while trying to avoid the murderous glare I gave him.

"A few minutes" she said as She opened the doors to the X- ray room.

______________________________

Continuing where I left off.

The nurse strapped a lead vest over his shoulders. After that was done, I went with the nurse to the operating room. There a electrician flicked on a few switches and I saw the extent of the damage.

"You're lucky that you came at the right moment." The nurse said as I scanned the rest of his body with my x-ray vision, "-he would have ended up having a sling on his arm for almost a year."

I didn't talk for a few minutes.

"Y'know, you remind me of someone who's been popping up here often."

"And who would that be?"

She leaned close to me and whispered, "Supergirl."

"Oh?" I said quizzically, raising my eyebrow.

"There are rumors that go around here saying that when she drops by it's like she saves more people than she brings in."

"I guess I'll have to look into that." I said, smiling.

"My son called me a few minutes ago saying that he was just saved by her." The nurse said, gratefully.

"That's_ awesome_. She saved me a bunch of times." I said to her, honestly.

I turned to the glass screen separating me from Richard.

"You _love_ him don't you?" She said softly as she walked up and grasped my shoulder.

I nodded, "I just hope he's ok."

"He'll be alright, he's in good company." she said smiling at me as I opened the door and got Richard.

We went to a hospital room that the staff assigned us to.

"You're an angel, Linda. My Blue Angel."

"You're not the only one who said that today." I said, chuckling.

"_Really?_ Who else said that?" he asked, excitedly as I pulled up a chair to his bedside.

"Let's just say it's not someone you want to meet in person early in the morning." I said leaning over his bed to fix a strap that was dangling.

"Let me guess... _It's a bad guy_, right?" he said, smirking a bit.

"Right." I said smiling.

He touched my hand and used his good side to reel me in for a kiss.

He stopped for a moment because I was feeling giddy.

"After everything I've searched for in this world, _this _is what I've missed." I said.

"Wow." he said breathlessly.

"I know." I said to him, beaming.

We were about to kiss again when I heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." I said as I got up and turned to fix my jacket and hair.

I opened the door as Cutter was standing right in front of me.

"_You're_ here?!" He said in a surprised whisper.

I was about to respond when he yanked me to start to move somewhere.

I glared at him, I wasn't going to move one inch.

"What are you _doing_? I gotta show you someone." he said, quickly.

I sighed, "Fine, just let me tell him-"

"Can't. Andrea's about to wake up any minute now." He said shutting the door and dragged me to another room filled with My Little Ponies.

"Who _the heck_ is Andrea-?!" I started to say as he closed the door.

"See for yourself." he said pointing to a woman in the bed.

It's scary how fragile people look in hospital beds.

I looked at room. It was a different color than most hospital rooms. It was an almost light violet.

A young woman with short, dark, hair was in the middle of the bed wearing a lavender colored hospital gown.

"You seem to have a fetish with ponies." I said, smiling at the overstuffed bed.

"You should see what's in my closet. _This isn't even half of it."_ she said, beaming at me.

I looked at her and chuckled.

"Hey, you _do_ have a funny bone. And here I thought you were always the sarcastic one." Cutter said nudging me to get a little closer to her.

"By the way, it's Andy. Not Andrea. Your buddy here got it wrong." she said, giving me a firm handshake.

A cold chill went down my spine.

It felt as if I was in a horrible blizzard.

I quickly let go.

"You're one of _them._" she said in awe.

"One _of what_?" Cutter asked me.

"I-I gotta go." I stammered, as I ran for the door and closed it behind me.

_What had she __**done**__ to me?_

I lifted my hand up to check it.

It was still mind-numbing cold.

It felt like she had forced my hand into a cooler filled with liquid nitrogen.

I turned my hand over and saw tiny ice crystals embedded in my palm.

Still holding my palm up, I heated it, seeing the crystals melt into water and roll off.

I heard a small thud coming from in front of where I stood.

I looked up and saw an old lady in an electric wheelchair gaping back at me, with no top teeth.

The dentures had fallen into a brown mess that some would instantly recognize as mashed potatoes with gravy.

_That's not good._

I quickly shoved my hand into the pocket of my jeans and walked back to Richard's door.

When I got there I walked through it and closed the door behind me.

"You're a mystery to me, Linda." I heard Richard say in a hushed tone, waking me up from the nightmare I was having at the moment.

"Uhm..How's so?" I said sitting in the chair next to him.

"Explain how you managed to tackle me like a linebacker." he stated his green eyes lowered.

I smiled sweetly and leaned closer to him.

"I'm stronger than I look, Richard." I whispered into his ear.

"I'll say.-" he said, smiling, "Now where were we?"

He used his good hand and combed it through my hair, caressing my cheek.

I leaned closer and kissed him.

He was about to kiss back when I stopped him.

"Did I do some-" he began.

"No, It's just that I-" My voice faltered.

I couldn't bring myself to say that I was Supergirl.

"I know." he said, "We're from different worlds."

"Aww. That's sw-" , I looked at him alarmed, "Wait, what?!!!"

"Linda, you of all people should know that you don't need to hide that you love me. I _know_ you do." He said, grasping my hand.

I turned away.

"Linda. Look at me-" I looked, "You're brave, smart, sarcastic, not to mention strong and funny. I'm alive thanks to _you_. "

For the first time in my life, I couldn't say a word back to him.

What I wanted to say was said in my eyes, looking back at him in awe.

"T-Thanks." I stammered out.

"I mean it, Linda. I knew you were checking me out in high school." He said smiling.

I looked downwards and blushed.

I used my X-ray vision to check his ribcage for anything funny.

It instantly turned light blue.

Everything was fine until I saw what was below his ribcage: a small lump about the size of a quarter.

My fingers traced the lump and he winced.

"Sorry." I said, quickly and turned it off.

Maybe it was a sign from Wally.

A sign that told me: 'that's what you get when you check him out through the boys locker room at high school'.

I snorted.

"What's so funny? Are you remembering what happed with that Bunsen burner in high school?"

"Something like that." I said, chuckling.

I remember it all too well.

My heat vision accidentally kicked in during chemistry class.

Richard was walking to the teacher, complaining that his Bunsen burner wasn't working.

Oh, but _he was working, all right,_ in those tight jeans of his.

That's when my heat vision ignited his Bunsen burner, the one in front of him, and the last one in front of that.

Before I left class, the teacher had an odd look in his face, like he _knew_ it was me.

I laughed.

If I had missed, his jacket wouldn't be the only thing up in flames.

He laughed too.

"So-" he said in-between peals of laughter, "- how much _can_ you bench press?"

The phone rang and I snorted.

"I guess you'll have to wait for that answer." I said to him as I picked up the phone and flipped it on.

"Linda Danvers. Who's this?" I said as I got up.

"Linda, how many_ times_ do I have to call you?!" Grayson's voice sounded static-y, like he was using his glider to go somewhere out of range.

"Well, sorry. I was busy." I said sternly.

"I don't want to hear it. Look, something's going down at Lexcorp. Some _thing_ broke out of it and managed to rob a lot of banks in the last few hours. It managed to crack open a big safe like a sardine can, and stole some big boxes. I've tracked it down to that warehouse you and Lex were fighting in a while back."

"Are there any survivors?" I said, my voice turning serious.

There was a long pause.

"No. No one survived, unless you count Lex, his goons and his secretaries."

I silently cursed under my breath.

"I'll be over in a few minutes." I said snapping the phone shut.

I looked at Richard with a frown, "Sorry about that I gotta-"

"I know." He said smiling.

He didn't sound annoyed or frustrated, which was a good sign. I kissed him and told him that he should check out the lump under his ribcage.

"What _lump?_" he started to say as I walked out the door, to the exit.

I sprinted to the sparse trees that lined the hospital and looked around; making sure no one followed me.

Seeing no one look back at me, I transformed into Supergirl and shunted to Lexcorp.

__________________


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **As always, I do NOT OWN Superman, Supergirl and other related characters.

Superman is created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster.

Supergirl is created by Otto Binder.

The "Earth Angel" aspect of Supergirl is created by Peter David.

Superman and other related characters are property of DC comics.

The following scenes DO NOT HAPPEN IN THE COMIC BOOK!

**Chapter 7**

I landed near Lexcorp assessing the damage. There was a gaping hole where one of the walls was supposed to be. Fifteen people, all in lab coats, were killed. Their bodies were strewn about in awkward positions. None of the blood smelled fresh.

"What happened here?" I said to dad in full uniform (in his wheelchair nonetheless), as I spotted him and pulled him aside.

"Nothing good-" he said, shaking his head motioning to the bodies, "Forensics came in and said that they never seen anything like this."

"How's mom dealing with- Y'know?" I whispered.

"Not taking it too well. She's been going to church a lot to pray for her  
drinking problem. She said something in the morning about Smallville creating a 'Church of S' or something." He said in a hushed tone.

"DANVERS! What is _she_ doing here?!" The chief said walking up to him, eyeing me like I was some sort of criminal.

He turned to me and said, "Just telling her it's none of her business.".

It was a game we always played when we would get caught talking to each other.

I smiled, nodding.

I walked over to the hole in the wall and saw a familiar pink goo, which I scooped up into the capsule that I was carrying.

"HEY! You can't take away evidence at a crime scene!" The chief yelled at me, grabbing my hand in the process.

"Watch me." I said in a steely voice that made him shiver.

He automatically let go of my hand and said, "Who are you planning to give it to, some guy with pointy ears?"

"As as matter of fact, yes." I said to him sternly, folding my arms across my chest and giving him a stare down.

He swallowed, hard.

I saw a swat car pull in and instantly turned to the chief.

"You called them here, _didn't you_?" I stated, glaring at him.

"Should I tell them to_ leave_?" he asked after he found his voice.

I sighed.

"No, I'll do it." I told him as I lifted the bar up that held the doors shut.

I hate it when the cops bring in more people; it's like they don't care for the lives at stake.

Especially, if someone already killed 15 people, who knows if they'll kill more of them.

I opened the door to the back of the swat car and heard a few low whistles, some jabs in the ribs and some slaps at the back of people's heads.

"Hi boys-" ,I said looking around. It was almost full of guys except for a few ladies, "- and girls."

"Well, hello there." a guy in the back said.

"Look guys, you all came here by mistake-" I started.

"-Mistake?! The cops _sent_ us here," the guy in the back said interrupting me.

"They shouldn't have. Besides, I'm trying to prevent you all from coming home in body bags, tonight." I said to him directly.

"Says you." Mr. Talk-a-lot scoffed, "How can we know that are who you say you are? You could be a cosplayer for all we know."

He was getting at my last steel nerve.

I super sped to him and he automatically held his gun to my cheek.  
"Go ahead. Pull the trigger." I said, daring him.

He lowered his gun.

"I thought so." I said.

"Come on. That's gotta be some sort of trick." He said as I walked away from him.

"TRICK?!!! _WHY YOU LITTLE-"_

I super sped back to him, lifting him up a few inched, eyes burning.

"Whoa, Calm down little firecracker." The guy that was seated next to him said.

I ignored him, while Mr. Talk-without-thinking tried to say something.

"I could rip _your intestines_ out of your_ spine_ and use it as a jump rope." I said to him, seething.

He fell silent and I let him go. He heaved, inhaling the air he'd lost.

"So, what happened back there?", said someone near me.

"That's confidential information." I said, sternly.

"Yeah, I'm sure you say that to everyone." Mr. Talky said fiddling around with the silencer for his gun.

"Fine. You want to know the situation? There are_ fifteen people_ outside,_ dead_. Whoever did it might get to you next, and I'm not sure you would like that to happen."

"What are you planning to do to it? Kill it with your hot temper?" Mr. Talky said, aiming his gun at me.

"No." I said to him, annoyed.

He was still looking through the gun turret when I said, "Shoot."

"What?" he said perplexed.

"If you want me to prove to you that I'm Supergirl, just shoot me." I said to him, arms folded.

"O-kay." He said aiming his gun at me and fired.

I caught the bullet in mid-air.

"It's amazing how something so small can harm so many." I murmured.

I crushed it, the gun powder was in my palm and I dusted them off.

"Keep it as a souvenir, kid." I said giving it to him, his mouth twitching.

I walked out of the swat car and said directly to Mr. Talky, "You better change your attitude when I come back here-".

"You mean _if_." He interrupted again.

"No, I mean _when_. And quit being a jackass, it isn't working for your complexion." I said shutting the door.

"What was_ that_ about?" the chief asked me.

"There's a kid, in there that needs an attitude adjustment." I said to him, eyeing a guy that came out of a black sedan near one of the cop cars.

He was dressed in a tailored suit that looked too fancy to wear at a place like this.

It was streamlined and sort of futuristic looking.

There wasn't a decal on the side of the car, which is odd.

Usually there would be some sort of ID that indicated that he would be part of the FBI, CIA or _something._

The chief looked at me and said that he just came in.

The guy glanced at me, as if he _knew_ who I was.

I sighed, looked upwards, and flew towards the warehouse.

I saw the guy go into his car and turned it on.

_Great. Just what I needed today: a stalker._


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed here and the following scenes are not in the comics.

Chapter 8

Landing near the warehouse, I used my super hearing to check if anything was in there. I sifted through the sounds of waves at the Metropolis shoreline, ignored the stalker who had followed me in his car, and finally heard a faint popping noise coming from inside the warehouse on my left.

Whoever it was had been coming in the warehouse at intervals: a few minutes in-between the first and the second pop.

I shunted in and quickly moved to a nearby stack of safes, which were five times as big as I was.

I peered through a crack in one of the piles and saw a silhouette of someone- definitely female, by the looks of it – wearing a trench coat.

She lowered a safe, balanced it crookedly on another massive pile, and disappeared in a blue haze.

I used my x-ray vision on one of the closest safes near me and found out that it was made of lead, not to mention I just noticed the Lexcorp insignia on the lower left.

_So much for that ability._

I used my flame vision and made a little opening in one of the safes.

There were blue crystals in it.

_Now, why would Lex need safes full of blue crystals?_

I heard the floating woman come back and I leaned against the piles of safes once more. She almost dropped a safe, but she caught it quickly- too quickly- and placed it down on a short stack of safes.

I widened the opening of the nearby safe with a few fingers, and pulled out a small blue crystal.

I sensed that she was looking towards my direction so I held the crystal near me.

She didn't see me, thankfully.

Strangely enough, it began to glow once I pointed it in her direction.

I glanced near the crack in the piles of safes and saw her look in my direction again, her eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration.

She popped into view, only a few feet away from me.

_Now's my chance._

I shunted through a bunch of safes and grabbed her by the collar of her trench coat.

The only thing I'll remember were those eyes: they were pale blue that I've seen before.

I saw those eyes go from sock to anger in a split second.

She grasped my hand, wrenched it from her trench coat, and shoved me through the back wall, sending me all the way down to Reeve's Dam.

I managed to pull off a back flip in mid-air, skimming the glittery blue dam and flew back to the ware house- blue crystal in hand.

By the time I had reached her, she hovered in mid-air, eyes burning with blue flames.

I super sped up to her, brandishing the blue crystal like a stake to a vampire.

"You no Supergirl. Me am Supergirl." I heard her say gruffly, eyes lowered, mouth twisted into a horrendous-looking half grin.

_She can talk?_

My mouth hung open as she shunted in a blue haze.

_What in El was __**that**_ _about?_

I sighed, putting the crystal into my belt loop.

Looking around, I saw the stalker near his sleek car, writing something down in his notepad, a few miles down the road.

_Don't want to deal with explaining this to him._

I flew towards the Bat cave: something tells me that I'm going to need Oracle's expertise.

I shunted through the Bat cave's entrance and heard Barbara say, "I knew you'd come sooner or later."

I smirked.

"You know me all too well."

"So, what's up?" she said wheeling her chair near me.

"Lex is planning something, and I just want to see what I'm up against." I said pulling up a chair.

I showed her the pink goo that was in the capsule and told her to be careful with it.

"I will." She said, as she tied her fiery red hair back into a ponytail.

She slid her desktop drawer open and put some latex-free gloves on.

She pressed a button under the desk drawer.

A shelf full of slides, a mini-microscope, and a few q-tips were soon in view.

She took a q-tip and swabbed the inside of the capsule, then she carefully took it and put it on a slide.

"What other gifts did you get me?" she asked, peering through the microscope.

"Well, I got a nifty blue crystal." I said and told her about the fight at the warehouse.

"Yeah, it looks like you took a beating down there." She stated calmly as I looked around the Batcave, seeing what I've been missing after all these years.

_Wait a minute…_

I turned around and narrowed my eyes at her, "How did you know I was even down there?"

She looked up from the microscope, and said with a drip of sarcasm, "Hello? Oracle, remember?"

"Oh,_right_. I forgot." I said.

She wheeled back to the microscope and looked at the pink goo.

I explained my side of the battle and told her about the attacker.

There was a lengthy pause.

"So, this _thing_ knocked you all the way down to Smallville. _Jeez._"

She put the slide into a tight canister.

I nodded adding softly, "It's as even the thing knew I'd come-,"my voice faltered a bit, '-_Rao, It's even as strong as me._"

Now, Barbara would give me some note of reassurance: saying that everything would be fine, but I looked at her freckled face, now pale with worry, and I knew for the first time- that she didn't have anything good to say.

We stood in silence for a while.

She was the first to clear her throat and say, "So, uhm. How's Malverne? You still have that crush on him?"

I snorted, "First of all, _Linda_ has the crush, but it's turning into a little more than that. Then again-"

My voice trailed off as I remembered the kiss we had.

She chuckled, intrigued.

"So, you mean to tell me that the Maid of Might is having doubts."

"Hey! I didn't mean it in _that_ sense." I retorted, playfully punching her shoulder.

"Didn't say, but it _sounded_ that way." she stated, with a smirk.

I checked my phone for a minute.

"Gonna call him?" she said.

I smirked, then frowned, realizing that I didn't have service.

"The Bat-phone's in the back." she said, taking off her gloves then pausing, putting them back on.

"_Thanks._" I deadpanned, shutting the phone and walking to the back of the cave.

I dialed his number, but only got his familiar southern drawl on the message machine.

_Hey, you've reached Richard Malverne. You know what to do after the-_

"Hey, Richard. Just wondering how you're doing. If you can, please call my cell." I said as Linda, hanging up the Bat-phone.

"Busy?" Barbara asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, he usually answers his phone, even if he's in the E.R."

"That's odd."

I smirked, "_You're telling me_. I'm the one who's dating him."

She chuckled, taking out the pink goo and examining it under the microscope, _again_.

After a long pause she said, "This is interesting."

"What is?" I said, peering over her shoulder.

"The protoplasmic life form has remnants of DNA which die under the radioactive emissions of the crystal."

"Subtitles?" I asked her with a quizzical look on my face.

She sighed in annoyance, "The pink _goo_ is part meta-human. Which is weird: considering the fact that it's already a part of you."

"So, what you're saying is that this thing is a clone?" I said slowly.

She nodded.

"It could have come from the Leesburg Sewer System. Maybe Luthor got a hold of it and-", she stopped in midsentence.

I saw her eyes light up.

"You know what, Kara? I'll get back to you on this." she said quickly, typing up a storm. She murmured something about triangulating some points in Metropolis.

I shrugged.

"All right, see you later."

I shunted to the sparse trees near Leesburg Hospital, quickly changed in to Linda, and walked inside. As I walked in through the automatic doors, I used my x-ray vision. My eyes, lingered towards the room where Richard was staying. I felt a sense of longing for him, which was a feat to itself.

"Can I help you?" A nurse at the desk asked me, waking me from my daydream I turned my x-ray vision off and said , "Yeah, I'm wondering if Richard Malverne is awake. I'm a friend of his."

"I see." she said, uninterested, as she typed his name onto the computer. I looked around and saw the nurse I had seen back in the x-ray room. She had a clipboard in her hands, and was talking to a male nurse. I waved and got her attention.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there." She said smiling, as she walked up to me.

"It's ok." I said smirking, "-Is Richie still awake? I need to tell him something.

"Richie-", she said quizzically, then her eyes lit up, "-oh, your boyfriend, right?"

I nodded, blushing a little.

"Well, dear, you just missed him"

I hung my head.

"So, he's not here?"

"Here? No, but don't worry he gave me something for you Just wait right here."

She ran into a storage room and took a folded piece of paper from a drawer and handed it to me.

I smirked, instantly recognizing Richard's chicken scratch as I opened up the paper.

_Dear Linda_, It began._Ever since I first laid my eyes on you in High school, I knew that you were my personal Supergirl._

I chuckled, If only he knew how true _that_ was.

_You were different: Your blue eyes filled with secrets. You saved me from the bustling city cars that sped through the streets, and landed near a quiet park bench where we had our first kiss. I remember it well._ _I, ultimately and bravely, ended my two year relationship with a popular girl senior year, so I could take you to senior prom. I remember your wonderful blue eyes stinging with tears as I told you that I had to go to Missouri to take over the family business. And sadly, I have to leave a second time, but not to Missouri. I'll still be in Leesburg. I just needed to be alone for tonight. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow. I hope you'll bring that witty sarcasm with you._

He ended it with a little smiley face.

I smiled, folding it into the back pocket of my jeans.

"Everything alright?" the nurse asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. It's more than all right."

I winked at her and walked down to my house where I saw a clear DVD case on my doorstep.

I narrowed my eyes, turning serious.

_Who would leave a DVD case on someone's doorstep?_

I turned it over and saw no label on it.

_Strange._

I looked around and saw no cars parked suspiciously nearby.

I opened the door a little bit. Using my super-hearing, I heard a few little whirs coming from inside.

_Someone bugged my house?!!_

I used my x-ray vision and saw the walls fade into a dark blue. The cameras instantly appeared white as ghosts_,_against a dark blue backdrop. I plucked every one of them out: of the walls; cupboards, clay figurines and anywhere else they would have been. I crushed them and threw them into a nearby trash can.

_Who would do something like this?_

I sighed.

My eyes trailed back to the DVD case. I popped the DVD and slumped onto the couch.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own crap. Characters are created by their rightful owners and copyrighted by DC Comics. There's a scene down below where Richard turns bad because of Buzz possessing him. That's in issue 14. But I revamped it a little here. Oh, and I remembered something about Gail Simone's Women in Refrigerator Syndrome and did another thing at the end to show how completely absurd the situation is. It's not in the comic books, so don't try looking for that part. Be warned, there are graphic images afoot in this story.

Note to Readers: Sorry about the hiatus. I've had a ton of papers to hand in for class.

Chapter 9

"Who is Supergirl?" Cat said fading into view on the monitor, arms folded with a sly smile, "That's the big question on everyone's mind these days. Why is she so damned popular?-"

She paused for a minute then continued looking towards the camera, "Y'know, for someone with all that power, she could move planets if she tried. But, to get to her, I need to go through this girl-"

She held up a picture of me.

"Linda Danvers. _Now,_ the good thing is: I'm in her hometown, the bad news: she's also hard to get. So the next best thing is to go to the people who know her the most: her friends and family."

I was about to shut the TV off when I heard Cutter's voice:

"Is this thing, live?" he asked tapping a finger onto the camera.

"Yes, now Mr. Sharpe-." She said in annoyance.

"Great! Hi mom!" he waved at the camera and Cat groaned.

"Look, I don't have a lot of time I heard that you know Linda Danvers-"

"Yeah- wait is this one of those things where Ashton Kutcher pops out of nowhere?"

"No." She said, her hand tightening on the mic.

"Well, sorry can't help you. I barely remember what I ate last night. "

Cat, then tells the cameraman to hold on for a minute, block the mic with one hand and pulls out a 20 with the other. Cutter looks at her then takes the money and points in the direction she needs to go.

Cut to: Mattie at the Metropolis Hospital.

Mattie Is behind a desk and asks Cat If she needs help or something.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Linda Danvers."

"What do you need her for?" She said her eyes narrowing deadly at her.

"It doesn't matter. Is she here or not?"

"That depends. Do you have a permit to film here?"

"Uh-"

"SECURITY!"

Next shot:

"That was a bust."

Cat continued with the voiceover saying that there was one more person to get to.

My Dad.

"Do I know you?"

"No sir-" Cat replied.

"You're not one of those Jehovah's Witnesses, are you?"

"No. Just wondering where your daughter might be."

He folded his arms near the doorway, "Why do you want her, and why are you filming on private property? Y'know, I could fine you for that."

"Just need to ask her a few questions about Supergirl-"

"Well, I can't help you on the Supergirl bit, but Linda's probably down on Main Street looking for some inspiration on those clay figures of hers."

"Thanks"

It then showed a clip of Cat in downtown Leesburg, trying to get a hold of me as Supergirl, which I hastily avoided.

The next scene began with her in downtown Leesburg, again, but later in the day.

I saw myself talking to Grayson on the phone, shutting it, and then eyeing Richard Malverne. I knew what was going to happen next, so I fast forwarded it and found Cat turning towards the cameraman with her mouth agape saying, "Tell me you just got that."

I covered my mouth.

There was no way- No- freaking- way she saw that. No one would have seen me stopping the truck and shoving Richard Malverne into a brick wall.

I saw the film go grainy and cut to black with Kryptonian letters rolling from right to left.

_Don't be alarmed, Kara. This is all what's left of the film. The rest is confiscated-_

Confiscated? My eyes narrowed, searching for a name, but there was none.

_Meet me at the Daily Planet. Tomorrow_ _we'll talk._

Something tells me this isn't a set up.

I remembered that I had to see Richard Malverne. So, I walked to a back alley and shunted to his apartment grabbing some clothes along the way there.

I knocked on his door, but there wasn't an answer: no muffled noise coming from him as he pulls on a t-shirt, no Barry White playing on his I-pod speakers, but his TV was on.

I walked a few feet away from the door and turned on my x-ray vision.

The apartment door instantly turned dark blue and I saw that his room had been broken into.

_Who would do something like this?_

I turned my x-ray vision off and examined the door.

_Odd. No sign of forced entry and no mysterious etchings on the door frame._

I pushed the door open and it gave in.

His phone was broken and scorched near the receiver.

I saw dirty dishes piled up in the kitchen sink.

I frowned.

_He was never a slob._

I scanned the living room and saw a hint of a dark red splattered salmon shirt.

I touched it: It was definitely not fresh.

I ripped a piece off, anyway, stuffing it into my back pocket and place the rest on the counter.

I turned my attention towards the TV screen.

"This is Chloe Sullivan reporting from Leesburg, Chicago-", a short-haired, blue-eyed, blond said holding a microphone, "-We spotted a witness to one of the most horrific attacks in Leesburg since in Danvers case in 1993. What did the person look like ma'am?"

The camera cut to Nancy, the nurse I had met back at the hospital, who shook her head and said, "I-I don't know, _but he took my son, dammit. He took my son."_

The camera tightened on her face, now streaked with tears, "Supergirl, if you can hear me. Just be careful."

_Don't worry, Nancy, I will._

Something caught my eye as it panned the scene of the crime.

The wall in the background had words written in blood-human blood saying: _You're next, Danvers._

It ended with the word Tempus written with a flourish, sending a cold chill down my spine.

I turned my gaze away from the TV and smelled something rotten coming from the refrigerator.

I opened the refrigerator door and found Nancy's sons' corpse, now pale and drained , body parts chopped up to fit neatly inside it.

I covered my mouth in horror.

_Rao, no._

_It can't be Richard; he wouldn't do a thing like this._

I closed the 'fridge door and saw the outline of Richard's silhouette on the door.

"Missed me?" he said, as a streak of lightning hit near the window frame, lighting his face up for a millisecond.

My horror turned to anger as I said softly, leaving a sliver of hatred, "You _killed him, didn't you?_"

He smirked, walked past me-straight towards the freezer, and grabbed a bottle of ice-cold water.

He took a swig, placed it down and leaned across the counter, looking at me, "What? I don't get a hello?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, folding my arms across my chest, and said stiffly, "Well, I would have- If you'd answer your messages."

He smirked again and said nothing for a few minutes.

"What has gotten into you, Richard? It's like I barely know you anymore."

He chuckled.

"I've changed, Linda." he said as he stepped away from the counter so I could get a good look at him.

He was right: gone were the colorful t-shirts and grass green eyes; they were replaced with darker shirts, blackish- red rimmed eyes, and a cockiness that I haven't seen before.

"I'm stronger, Linda.-" he said grinning devilishly, "-Faster, too."

"_Uh_-huh.-" But my witty comment was cut short as he shimmered in front of me.

"You see, Linda-" he said, "No one can hurt me."

I lowered my gaze at him and said in a serious tone, "I'm_ not_ _too sure about that, Richard._"

He slammed his fist on to the counter.

"It's Tempus, Linda!" he growled, running a hand through his messy hair and grinned, calming down.

"Why don't we do something tonight-" he continued.

As he waved his hand over the counter, it cleared, and the mess in the room was replaced with a candlelit dinner for two.

I held my hand up at him and said, "Sorry, I don't dine with a killer."

He walked up to me and ran a finger down my cheek, "Then who do you dine with?"

I grasped his hand-hard and looked him in the eye, "Definitely not someone like you."

He chuckled, and shook his head.

". You're always so secretive-", he said running his hand down the back of my neck, "What are you hiding behind those blue eyes of yours?"

"It's none of your concern, Tempus." I said, glowering at him.

"Oh, but it _is_. You see-"

"_I don't care, Tempus._ The Richard I know isn't a murderer-and definitely not a cannibal." I said, stiffly.

"Fine-", he said getting his grimy hands off me, "-You got me, Linda. But the thing is: your boyfriends' not here anymore."

"Well, if you find him, tell him we need to have a _long talk_." I said, opening the door, which he stopped with his foot.

"I will, Luv." He said, and then caught himself.

"_What_ did you _just say?_" I said, but I heard it.

I heard the tremor of his voice.

He grinned at me.

"I knew you would find out sooner or later."

"OUT!" I said, grabbing him by his shirt collar and lifting him off the ground, eyes flaming.

I saw Buzz's silhouette form outside of Richard's body.

Richard passed out; I caught him and placed him on a chair.

"What did you _do_ to him?" I said to Buzz, pointing at Richard.

"_Do? _I didn't _do_ anything. The bugger wanted a cancer-free life, so I gave him one.-"

"-With a testosterone boost?" I asked, grabbing him by the shirt collar, again.

"Y'know, you have to stop with this-" he gestured to his dangling feet, "-If you don't, then I won't tell you anything."

I dropped him and he landed with a thud.

He muffled a curse under his breath and rubbed his backside as I transformed into Supergirl.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What were you trying to prove today-_killing someone is morally right_?"

He chuckled, "You know for an Angel, you can be such a b-"

My eyes flared red, and I grabbed him, "_You were saying?"_

"I never get any fun around here." he said with a wink, then vanished.

_Dammit._

"Linda?-" Richard said, stirring awake.

I walked over to him, smiling sweetly.

"You're not Linda."

"Nope.", I said kneeling to his side, "-I took her home."

"Oh. What happened?"

I looked at him, straight in the eye and said, "You were possessed."

He laughed, "Now, I _know that this isn't real-"_

I put a finger to his lips.

"It's not a joke." I said sternly, "Look, Mr. Malverne, I came here out of concern for-"

"You don't have to tell me. I _know._" he said softly, leaning in for a kiss.

I stopped him and heard something a few miles off with my super-hearing.

"What is it?" he asked as we walked out to the balcony.

"I got to go." I said recognizing police sirens. I heard a gunshot and I had to hurry.

I looked back at his face, which told me he was sad that I was going to leave him.

"Just a second-" I said walking up to him.

_Oh, __**c'mon**__. I can't just leave the poor guy love stricken._

"What are y-?" he said as I kissed him.

I kissed him the way he was meant to be kissed all along.

When we parted, he had a look of shock, love and confusion on his face.

"'Bye" I said as I stood on the ledge and flew backwards, waving at him.

He waved weakly back, stopping his hand mid-wave.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Supergirl and related characters are copyright of DC Comics. And as always, the following scenes are not in the comic book series. Though, I _wish they were_. There is a Superman: The Movie scene that I put in as a sort of a throwback to the movie, except with Linda and Richard in replacement of Lois and Superman) –hopefully, you guys can point it out. Also I've seen and read Solo #1 which is a beautiful issue, so, I added the whole Richard-already-knew sort of thing in the scene at the end.

**Note to Readers:** Sorry about not updating for a while. Here's something to make up for it. I'm doing this from the top of my head, since I don't have everything with me.

Chapter 10

I almost feel like Richard_ knows _who I really am.

I shrug it off as I smirk wryly to him.

I'm off to save the day-_yet again._

_Hopefully, I won't come by some crazy trigger-happy idiot._

I see the cop cars straight ahead as they scream towards me. A gun showed out of the driver- side window, and blow out a tire.

_Hmm, guess I was wrong about this one. _

Then he fired another shot near the rear, it bounced off and grazed the underside of the car.

_Well, what do you know, a smart idiot; _

_Accurate, too. _

I super-sped up to the front of the car, stopped it, and picked up the front bumper.

"HEY!" the guy yelled, after his head careened forward. His hands fell onto the dashboard and his head stopped, inches from the windshield.

I waved at him and he cursed under his breath.

He tried firing again but the locking mechanism was jammed.

I smirked.

I ripped the car door off, unstrapped the guy, lifted him up and said, "You're going to jail for a _very long time._"

He scowled at me as I handed him to the cops, who said thanks, and flew off.

I transformed back into Linda and headed back towards Richard's place, grabbing a pair of clothes along with a jacket, from my house along the way.

I knocked on the door and heard his voice coming from the back.

"Coming! Just a minute!"

I heard him walk towards the door and open it.

"Hello, stranger," I said with a smirk on my face.

"Hi, there," He said as he combed his hand through his red hair, his eyes were back to normal, which was good.

"Can I come in-I mean- since the coast is clear and all?" I said peering inside.

"Yeah, sure," he said with a sweep of his hand.

I went inside and walked around.

"So, you ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah, just have a little head ache." He said rubbing his temple, "-Y'know, I don't even remember how I got over here."

"Well, Supergirl told me that she brought you. So, I just wanted to check u-"

He stopped me in mid-sentence asking me point-blank, "Are you her?"

"Me?" I scoffed, "-Why would you think of a thing like that?"

"Well, you saved me from becoming a human pancake. Not to mention, you tend to disappear a lot. Plus, you always have to run to the bathroom whenever there's some bad guy around the bl-."

"I get the point, Richard." I said putting a finger over his lips.

We fell silent for a few minutes.

I X-rayed the refrigerator and found nothing in the fridge, save for usual milk, fruits and veggies.

_That's odd._

It was like the kid wasn't even there to begin with; No blood stains. No body parts hanging outside the door.

I turned it off as Richard asked, "Earth to Linda?" waving his hand in front of my face.

"I'll be back. I'm going to go get some air," I said grabbing my jacket.

He caught my arm.

"If it's something you don't want me to know, you can tell me." He said in his hushed mid-western drawl.

I shook my head and put my hand gently onto his, "No it's not that. It's just-I'll be back."

I let go of him, walked towards the balcony, and closed the sliding door behind me.

I paced back and forth: thinking.

_Did Buzz tell him or did he know from the kiss I gave him?_

I stopped, only to realize I hovered for a mille-second off the ground, and then landed.

I opened the door, realizing what I have to do.

Walking towards the kitchen, I saw Richard cut up some vegetables for a salad.

"Sorry, it was a stupid ques-" I lifted his chin, cupping it in my hands.

His green eyes stared back at me, startled for a moment.

"No, it wasn't Richard-" I said to him, "People, in this world, call me their savior, Richard. But the truth is: I'm nothing like that. I can't control who I save today; but I can control who will be saved tomorrow, the next day, or the day after. I'm not perfect Richard, and I don't expect you to be. But I'm here to make the world right."

I let go of his chin, transforming into Supergirl, but his mouth hung open, his eyes widened.

"_You- You're-_" he began.

I nodded.

"I need to take a seat." he said, groping for a chair.

I slid a chair to him, and he slumped into it, his mouth murmured the words 'thank you' as I nodded.

"It's ok. I don't bite, Richard. You should know that by now." I said, as I took a black chair, facing backwards, and leaned on the headrest.

"So, you _saved me _back there?" He said, slowly.

"Yeah. You would've become part of a crime scene, if it weren't for me," I said in a serious tone.

"How did you- well- become -y 'know? Aren't you Superman's sister or something? " He gestured at my outfit.

I chuckled, "I'm his cousin, Richard. Besides, it's a long story. The short version goes like this: I landed on earth, actually, in the way you wouldn't expect."

"What, like, in a spaceship?" He asked me.

"You're close," I said, "-But, a _good_ Lex Luthor from an alternate universe created the weird version of me. I ended up becoming a pile of pink goo-"

"_Ew_." He said.

I shrugged, continuing, "- Either way, I landed on Earth, after finding out that Luthor wasn't so _nice_. –"

"Funny, how guys like that turn out, huh?" he said with a smirk.

I chuckled, "I'm not surprised, actually. So, either way; I met Linda, and you know the rest of her back-story."

He nodded, "So, either way you're an alien?" he asked, his green eyes brightened.

I nodded and lowered my gaze at him with a sly smirk, "Now, that you put it in _that _way, I might have to kill you for finding out my secret."

His eyes became wide, like saucers, "Please tell me _you're kidding_."

I sighed, chuckling, "Of course I am, Richard. _Look_, I wouldn't tell you this if I didn't _trust_ you."

"That's reassuring." He said.

I heard his heartbeat calm down a bit.

"So, uhm, you can look through anything?" He inquired.

"Yep, except lead. Still can't figure that out." I said.

"Y'know, you still haven't told me how much you can bench press."

_Here we go again._

"What's with you and this bench-pressing thing?" I said, furrowing my eyebrows at him.

"Hello? Formerly a _jock_." He quipped.

"Hello? _Super heroine. _Turn on the TV._" _I said, matching his cadence.

He chuckled, "Point taken."

He took a notepad from the stovetop.

"Anything else you'd like to know?" I said, watching him walk around me.

"Well… How fast can you fly?"

"Why don't we find out?" I said placing his notepad down and getting out of the chair.

"Huh?" he said as I held his hand as we went out onto the balcony.

"I just hope you not acrophobic." I said to him.

"Acro-wha-?" he said, quizzically.

"Afraid of heights." I said, looking into his eyes.

"Me? _Nah_." he said as I stepped off the balcony and hovered with him over the Leesburg skyline and through a cloud.

"Whatever you do, don't look down." I said to him as I flew near some stars.

"Uhm, you should have said that sooner!" he said grasping onto me for dear life, shaking like a Chihuahua.

I chuckled, "You could've _told _me."

"Well, I didn't expect you to take me _this high_!"

"Okay, I'll land on a roof top or something."

I found the Leesburg Tribune building and landed onto the roof.

Richard let go and began kissing the ground, murmuring something about God.

"Y'know for a jock, you're such a wimp." I said lightly.

He scowled at me then laughed, "Yeah, I guess I shouldn't be that hard on you since I owe you one."

I looked at him, and his green eyes fell for a second.

"There's something you're not telling me," I said turning serious, "-what is it?"

He looked up startled, "How did y-? Never mind. I'd rather talk to you back at my house: The _real you._"

"_Okay," _I said giving him a quizzical look.

We went back to his apartment and I close the window blinds, transforming back into Linda.

"What's _up_ with you, Rich?" I said, folding my arms across my chest.

I looked at him as he was struggling for the words.

He cut up a few cucumbers for the salad, and his green eyes glinted for a moment, deep in thought.

"I mean, I sort of _knew_ you were _her._ After all these years of living a lie I realized I was living one, too."

"What are you talking about, Richard? You're telling me you're gay, or something?" I said in a worried tone.

He smirked, "No. It's nothing _that_ drastic, Linda. A few years back-in the summer; I was working at my dad's shipyard.

Something came up about you as my Dad was swabbing the deck-"

He paused for a minute getting choked up, "-Then it all happened too fast. I started to cough uncontrollably. Spitting up _blood_. Next thing I knew, the doctors told me that I have cancer and told me come back to Leesburg for better fresh air."

He looked at me, hard. "_Look_, Linda. I don't have a lot of time left in this world to know that you can trust me. But, I _have_ trusted you and _will_ until this _**damned disease**__ takes me over!_"

He slammed the knife down missing his fingers in an inch. His grass-green eyes scrunched up and I saw a tear slide down his face.

"I'm so scared, Linda." He said to me as I held him close.

"Don't worry. I'm here, Richard. I'm here."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Don't own crud. Supergirl Superboy, Lex Luthor...etc are created and owned by their rightful owners. Using the fist vestibules of Conner Kent in this- not sure If he busted through a wall at Project Cadmus...but, either way... Enjoy! ^_^

**Chapter 11**

"Everything is going to be all right." I said, looking into his grass-green eyes, which now bore the narrow wet trail of a tear.

I walked down to the bathroom as he asked, "You're not going to leave me alone, right?"

I stopped at the doorway, turned towards and smiled, "No. I'm going to sleep over here just to keep you safe."

"That's good to know." He said smiling. "The towels are on your right."

"Thanks." I said grabbing one and heading in the shower, taking off my suit as I did so..

I sighed. _This is going to be one heck of a weekend._

The water from the shower head pelted down my back as I used my super-hearing to check up on him.

"Man, just when you think you _know_ a person..." He chuckled, heading for the other couch in the room. five minutes later he was sound asleep.

When I stepped out of the shower I dressed up, covered him, and kissed him on his forehead.

I saw him smile under the covers as I went to sleep on the couch.

"Wake-y wake-y." I heard him say from the kitchen area. The smell of fresh pancakes wafted through the air.

"Wha-?"

I looked at my reflection on the refrigerator door. I combed my hair a bit. It looked like I had just gone through one of Livewire's electrical surges.

I glanced upwards; thankfully I hadn't burned a baseball-sized hole or two in the ceiling.

"Going to take a quick shower-" I paused, noticing something different.

I glanced at the bathroom with my X-ray vision. "Where's my outfit?"

"Laundry." He replied, as he smiled, "Cape's on the metal rack."

"Thanks, again. Going to take a shower."

"Before you do, I think there's someone who's letting you take a day off on your crime-fighting."

"What are yo-?"

He flicked on the TV. with the remote. "I Tivo'd it for you."

He went to some station on the TV and pressed play.

"...Leesburg has a _new_ hero in town. He calls himself Comet." The reporter stated as some Fabio-look-alike in a purple armored costume saved someone from peril.

The next scene had him in the middle of a throng of fans signing autographs, giving a playful wink to the cameraman.

I snorted, "_Right._ All we need now is paparazzi and the fans will go _crazy_ over this guy."

"Do I detect a hint of _jealousy_?" He smirked.

"Jealousy. Nah. Just-Is it _that_ obvious?" I deadpanned.

"Hey, look at it this way. You'll have more free time to do what you've wanted to do."

"True." I pointed to the screen as he paused the recording, "-But _he _isn't going to get rid of me _that_ easily."

"You say it like it's a _threat_." He chuckled.

I sighed, "I've got a lot more things to worry about than some 'wanna-be' superhero running around Leesburg."

"Like what?"

I cleared my throat and glanced at the time on the TV. _It's 11 o'clock already!_

"I need to head out of here." I said and took a quick shower.

I dried my outfit, put it on, and then put my civilian clothes on top of that.

I got a pancake and told him a recap of the mystery DVD that appeared at my doorstep last night.

"So, these meta-human FBI guys didn't send it?" He said cutting a piece of a pancake and dunking it into some syrup.

"Not sure.-" I said shaking my head and gobbled the pancake down a second later, "-I need to be at the Daily Planet by 12, though. You want to come?"

"Yeah. Do I need to take some money?"

"For food, yeah. But we're getting there by Supergirl-express. Last thing I need is traffic." I said giving him a wink, as I placed the now empty dish in the sink .

We got there just in time.

I walked with him on the outskirts of the Daily Planet noticing even more security than usual.

I went through the security system without a hitch along with Richard and went to the Daily Planet office. It looked like no one had been there for a day or two. Some people were wandering around. Perry White was nowhere to be seen.

I saw Jimmy and flagged him down. He waved from across the room, coffee in hand, his eyes had little dark circles under them. I waved back.

I felt a hand on my elbow as I scanned Kal's desk which was dust covered. Lois' desk, on the other hand, needed some reorganizing.

"Richard, we're here on business not-" I began. Then glanced up seeing that Richard had left me to chat with Jimmy and Mr. Reeve was at my side-minus Tiny- his "bodyguard".

"Nice to know you're still around. We need to talk." Mr. Reeve said, pulling me aside and headed towards the Chief's room.

He closed the blinds and locked the door, as he pulled up a chair for me.

"Why can't Richard come-" I asked him.

"Matter of security. Told the kid to get some food 'cause you're going to be in here for a while." He stated gruffly,

"You're here because of an anonymous tip."

"Anonymous? Look, If you came here to set me up-"

"Just look at the pictures, _Blondie-" _He said, waving the comment away like a pesky gnat.

I glared at him, my eyes glowing a soft, bright red. "Don't _ever_ call me _that_.".

"-Luthor's been a busy boy while we've been hauling our little butt's to capture all these meta-_things_." He said, gruffly.

"So? Where do _I _come in?" I said, turning into Supergirl, still glaring at him, arms folded across my chest.

"See for yourself" . He handed me a folder with the words "Top Secret" in big, red letters. Inside it was full of pictures and a little DVD player.

I spread out the pictures. He was right. The other file was health stats of some genetic program sequence called "Project Cadmus". The _project _in question was named "Experiment 13".

I looked at it closely with my telescopic vision, it said that whatever did this had tactile telekinesis and had a mix of both Luthor and Kal's DNA. There were blue prints of an underground area of the Luthor Mansion.

"Wait a minute..." My voice faltered as I looked at a particular square on the two maps on the lower left. It was like a before and after picture: one looked normal, the other looked like the whole floor just leveled out of nowhere.

"Any security footage of what did this?" I said, my voice turning serious.

"Look at the DVD player." He shrugged.

I flicked it on. What stared back at me was someone that looked like a teenage version of Kal.

"No way- This has to be a-" The Kal clone looked straight at the camera and busted through a wall.

I will continue this fellow readers, don't worry! Note: To anyone who has helpful ideas. please message me. Writer's block sucks.


End file.
